What If?
by Kaelina
Summary: Alternate Universe: What if Aya-chan woke up while she was with Schreient? What if there was something, unusual about the teenage girl? Would she turn against those who care for her most?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Semi-alternate universe. What would have happened if Aya- chan awoke while she was with Schreient? Would the sweet innocent girl be turned against those that care most for her safety? Aya-chan also discovers something about herself, but you have to read to find out.  
  
A/N: Ok, fair WARNING, there is a lot of jumping around between groups. And I also want to say that Ken is my fav character, but I've read so many fics where he screws up that I now have that image of him, so please don't flame me for that! :o)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Weiss Kreuz, that's why I'm writing fanfic and not just working on another season. *Sarcasm for the lawyerly types* Sure. Please R&R.  
  
Episode 1: Deceit  
  
It was cold. It had been so cold for so long. Aya had been searching for what seemed like lifetimes for a way out of the mist. She was sick of the fog, the emptiness, the grey nothingness that was ever lingering. She wanted to be back with her beloved Ran-niichan. Was it so much to ask? It seemed so. The grey was unforgiving and unrelenting. She felt as if it would never let her escape back into a world of color. Sometimes, in her darkest moments, it felt as if there was no other world at all, that everything bright and loving had been just a beautiful dream, one she had awoken from. All that was real, all that was ever real, was the mist. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how long do you think we can keep Schwarz at bay before they come to take what they want?" The blonde assassin asked. She touched the scars on her cheek and sighed. "Or before those little brats come to take her back?" She glanced at the woman behind her in the mirror. Hell had not been the same since that night, and the blonde feared she never would.  
  
"Who knows, Shoen. I hope the brats come first. I want to pay them back for killing Neu. They killed her, and I want them to pay." The other woman wiped away a smudge on her glasses, catching the light in the lens. Hell looked down at the girl sitting on the floor and stroked her blue hair.  
  
"They killed Tot's daddy too." The little girl said. She clutched her stuffed bunny to her. "Tot doesn't like them."  
  
"None of us do Tot." Shoen replied. The team, once of four, now only three, glanced over at the sleeping figure in the corner.  
  
"They care for her. They'll come." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Crawford was absently looking at his computer, hoping that some sort of inspiration would strike him.  
  
"Hello Bradley." Schuldig bellowed as he strolled into the apartment. Brad flinched slightly. He had just been on to something, then that loud mouth had to come in. He had known it would happen, of course, but it didn't make it any less irritating.  
  
"I see you are hard at work. Looking up anything fun?" Schuldig leaned over the older man's shoulder and glanced at the blank screen. A small smile crossed Brad Crawford's face for only a moment, before retreating. "Aw, Bradley. I expected so much more." Crawford pushed the orange strands out of his face, delighting in the softness of his colleague's hair.  
  
"Just having an off day Schuldig." He said softly. Crawford pushed the younger man away and went into his room, knowing Schuldig would follow. The orange haired German tried to get his foot in the door before Crawford closed it, but he was too late. Brad locked the door. He stood against the stable wooden frame, eyes closed.  
  
"Brad I was just joking around! Come on, open the door!" Brad shook his head slightly. "Fine, be that way." Schuldig stalked over to the other side of their apartment and into Nagi's room, hoping the boy would be a little more friendly.  
  
Crawford listened to him leave, knowing he had offended the German. It was a damn good thing that Schuldig could not read his mind. As he turned to get a cup of coffee, he caught his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"What are you doing Brad? No emotions, remember?" He asked himself. The reflection stared blankly back at him. "Yeah, like you know." The man took off his glasses and rubbed his sore, golden eyes. How long had it been since he had slept the whole night through? Crawford placed his glasses on the night stand by his bed. He slumped down onto the mattress, covering his head with the pillow. Talking to Nagi was the last thing he wanted to do right then.  
  
Nagi, however, had different ideas. He had a feeling that their leader was having a no good, very bad day, by Schuldig's sour expression, and he wanted to make sure Crawford would be all right for the mission they had later. Nagi turned the key on the other side of the door with a slight squinting of his eyes, and couldn't help but smile when the lock clicked open. The youngest member of the small group opened the door, and sighed.  
  
Everything perfectly in place, as usual. Nothing in the room ever seemed to move, let alone change. No dirty clothes, the bed was always made. Nagi wondered if Crawford even slept under the covers. The young boy was sure that even with his telekinesis he wouldn't be able to move any of the furniture, they were so embedded to their places.  
  
"Not in the mood Nagi." Crawford's muffled voice came through the pillow just barely. He sounded exhausted.  
  
"Wow, the great Crawford is actually somewhat human. It's a good thing to know." Nagi sat gently on the end of the bed, trying not to smile at his...his... what was Crawford to him? Was he merely a leader? Was he a friend? A father?  
  
"I am not human, I am an assassin, nothing more, nothing less." Crawford sat up, and for the first time Nagi saw his black hair in disarray. Crawford glanced at himself in the mirror and scowled. He pulled a comb out of his side drawer and meticulously fixed his hair. Nagi smiled at him, despite warnings not to do so. Emotion made you weak, friends made you weaker.  
  
"You take as long as you need Brad. Just be ready by 6:00 P.M.. We have a mission. It seems as though the ladies may have something we want. Something that will get to the others." Nagi dared to put a hand on the other man's shoulder and smiled. Crawford's weary eyes glanced up at the young boy in confusion and anger. Nagi should have known better. And calling him Brad was well over the line. The boy cleared his throat and left Brad to his thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aya-san. Please clam down." Omi glanced up at the redheaded boy. He pushed his sandy brown bangs out of his blue eyes. "We're going to save her."  
  
"She shouldn't need to be saved Omi. She should have been safe! But no, everything I touch, everyone I care for gets ruined, or hurt, or killed!" Aya replied. He lovingly touched the lone gold earring he always wore. He was letting his emotions get to him damn it. Damn it. 'Whatever you do Ran, you. Will. Not. Cry.' He thought to himself as he paced around the room just below the flower shop. Working in the small shop had brought him no comfort today. Every smell, every joyful color reminded him of his sister's smile, or her eyes, even her laugh.  
  
Ken watched in mild amazement. He had seen Aya angry before, but never this angry. Not even when it came to Takatori.  
  
"Aya. I promise you. We'll find her." Yoji flicked the butt of his cigarette into the corner. He placed a loving hand on Aya's shoulder, and smiled. "I promise you." Aya looked into the pair of deep green eyes and relaxed a little. The older man was always so damn calm.  
  
Ken and Omi glanced at each other. They couldn't help but smile. 'When will they admit it?' Ken wondered. He and Omi had taken bets on how long it would take them to realize, and so far he was winning.  
  
"So, let's start looking." Ken smiled. Omi looked up from his chair and smiled back. The youngest, and smartest, member of Weiss skipped over to his computer and began working.  
  
"Aya, go get some sleep while Omi does his thing. Aya-chan is going to need you rested." Yoji pushed the protesting, but shattered redhead up the stairs.  
  
"So, still think it will take them another two weeks?" Ken asked. The blonde turned from the computer screen. He smiled up at the other boy and shrugged. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad jumped up, just catching himself before he toppled off the king- sized bed. He re-buttoned his white shirt and put on his glasses. Opening the door Crawford ducked. One of the crystal vases they owned crashed into the door just where his head had been.  
  
"Farfarello, must you really break the crystal ones?" He asked. The silver haired man looked at him with a lone crazed eye and smiled. Crawford shook his head and picked up a thermos. Glancing over at the stove top, the tea kettle began to whistle. Schuldig pulled out two more thermoses.  
  
"Let's go. We'll be late if we don't go now." Crawford poured his tea and fixed some for the two saner members of his group, even though he knew Nagi was no longer in the apartment.  
  
"And remember what I told you." His glasses caught the light in a menacing glare as he turned his attention mainly to Farefey, but he also managed to catch Schuldig in the glare. He knew all to well what those two could do to a young, confused girl, and he wouldn't have it.  
  
"Hey, where's Nagi-kins?" Schuldig asked, not seeing the small boy.  
  
"He's beaten us there. Don't worry about him." Crawford replied. He ushered the other boys out of the apartment and twisted the key in the lock three times, just to make sure. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hell glanced out her window and sighed. It was still raining. She felt like it had been raining forever.  
  
"Why did they take Neu away?" Tot asked. Hell couldn't help but smile. She felt like this little girl was her own daughter. All of them were, but especially Tot. There were some days she wondered if she should have brought such an innocent girl into this work, but those feelings came and went with the depression. There were days when she wondered if any of them should still be in this work, especially after Neu. Hell had never expected one of her own to die.  
  
"Because they are evil, and don't understand us." She replied. She stroked the child's blue hair and smiled. "You come get me if she wakes up, kay?" Tot looked up at her with wide blue eyes and nodded.  
  
Hell smiled and walked out of the room. She had that weird feeling that someone was coming for her.  
  
Tot walked over to the girl sleeping in the bed. "Hello. When you wake up will you be Tot's new sister? They took Tot's old sister away. I think Tot would like you, if you wake up." Tot smiled at the girl and put her bunny under Aya's arm. "Bunny keep Aya safe."  
  
Suddenly the third story window blew open. Tot screamed out against the wind. Hell ran up the stairs, calling out to the girl. When she reached the door it was locked, and something was holding it back.  
  
Tot opened her baby blue eyes and saw Nagi standing in front of her, holding wild flowers. The boy had somehow managed to stay dry, even though he didn't have an umbrella.  
  
"Oh, pretty!" She cried. Nagi handed them to her, placing one in her hair. Tot smiled up at the boy.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you'll be careful. I can't protect you from them." Nagi looked away from the girl he loved, trying not to cry. He had come across Crawford's notes on the computer. He knew what his mission was, but he wouldn't, couldn't kill her. Anyone but her. Nagi was brought out of his morbid thoughts as he felt a pair of lips brush against his cheek.  
  
"Tot loves them." Tot said with a giggle. Nagi bowed before her, taking her hand. He kissed it softly. His eyes met with hers, and they lost themselves inside the gaze.  
  
A small groaning sound brought them back. Tot glanced over at the bed and noticed Aya stir. "Aya wake up! Hell! Hell, Aya wake up!" Tot cried out happily, running to the door. Nagi looked down at the girl on the bed and sighed. What would they do with her? He released his hold on the door so Tot could get out.  
  
Nagi crept into the shadows and watched. Tot came bouncing back into the room, with the other two remaining members of Schreient in her wake. She ran up to the bed, her blue pig tails swinging to and fro.  
  
Aya-chan's eyes fluttered open. "Where?" The young girl stopped and cleared her throat. She felt weak. It was hard to push herself up on her elbows. "Where am I?" She asked. The colors of the dark room seemed so bright to her.  
  
"You are with Tot! Tot watch over you while you sleep. Tot give you bunny to keep you safe." The young girl said with a smile. Aya, more confused than she had ever felt, couldn't help but smile at the cute girl before her. Every sound was magnified.  
  
"Where's Ran?" She asked. Even the sound of her own voice was strange to her. Aya opened her fist and noticed the single earring inside. A sudden wave of sadness crashed over her, taking her breath away. "Did he live through the explosion? How long has it been? What happened to me? Where's my brother?!" Aya felt ever more frantic as time passed. "Why aren't I in a hospital?"  
  
"Hush Aya dear." Hell said, charming smile gracing her usually sharp features. "Yes, he lived through the explosions. It has been two years. You were in a coma, and you are with friends." Hell took the young girl's hand. She stroked Aya's cheek.  
  
"Then where is he?" Aya asked. She slid her hand from the woman's. She didn't recognize this person, any of these people. The lone gold earring was the only comfort to her, the only thing that held any importance to her. Something felt right when she slid it into her right ear.  
  
"Your dear brother is dead, my girl. I'm terribly sorry." The small group of people in the room, including poor forgotten Nagi in the corner, looked up at the owner of the new voice.  
  
"Who... who are you?"  
  
"My name is Brad Crawford. I was, at least I hope he considered me, a friend of your brother's. Please dear Aya, get some sleep. I promise to answer all of your questions when you are feeling up to it." Crawford walked over to the young girl and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Aya looked up at the man, another unfamiliar face, and sighed. She turned away from them, all the people she didn't know, and curled into a ball. For the first time in what felt like years the greyness was not there when her eyes closed. She dreamed in color, of better times with her brother.  
  
Crawford took Hell's hand and led her outside. "I need to talk with you. Nagi, will you please stay with the girl." Brad smiled at the boy. It was cold and heartless, that smile, and Nagi had to use all of his power not to shiver. He nodded at the raven haired man and sat down beside the girl. Why had Brad just lied? He knew quite well that her brother was alive, and they certainly were not friends.  
  
"I have an idea. We don't get along, I know that, but you know that saying, an enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well I believe it applies here." He took a sip of his tea, his cold smile transforming into the one he used for negotiations.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Hell asked. Shoen sat across from Schuldig. The German gave her a winning smile, and she shuddered.  
  
"You hate Weiss, as do we, so I think we should hurt them in the worst way possible. With her." Hell looked up at the man and smiled.  
  
"Please, continue."  
  
Crawford and Schuldig glanced at each other. Both had the same evil smile playing on their features. Farfarello sat in the corner. His cruel smile on his face.  
  
"It hurts God to have siblings fight." He whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya woke up and glanced around the dark room. He growled and threw his pillow against the wall.  
  
"I hate waiting!" The man screamed out. Yoji ran into the room when he heard his friend cry out.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, out of breath from his sprint upstairs.  
  
"Has Omi found anything yet?" Aya asked. His violet eyes scanned the messy floor for a second until they landed upon a red shirt. He pulled it over his head and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"No, but he will. She's their trump card, they won't do anything to her."  
  
"This is so stupid! I can't just wait here. I'm going to go look for her." Aya slipped on his shoes and pushed past Yoji. The brunette grabbed at his hand and sighed.  
  
"Aya. Ran. I know this is hard. But I'm here for you. You need to trust us. Trust me." Aya was pulled into a hug by the older man. He melted into the strong arms. He felt warm and safe, secure in those arms. So secure in fact that for the first time in years he broke down, and cried. Yoji held him tight and let the red head weep. The older man kissed the top of Aya's hair gently.  
  
"Yoji?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How do you know?" He asked. Yoji chuckled and pulled Aya from him. Leaning down he gently kissed away a tear.  
  
"I'm just that good." He replied. The red head looked up at him in astonishment and smiled. Yoji ruffled his hair, running his hand down Aya's pale cheek.  
  
"I have faith in you, and the love you have for your sister. That's enough." He said as he walked out of the room. Aya watched the fleeting figure, more confused than before. He shrugged it off, happy and sad at the same time. The warm water felt good on his face, washing away any last remnants of his breakdown. Only Yoji knew that he had been crying.  
  
"Have a nice rest?" Ken asked, looking up at Aya from his comfortable seat on the couch. He was flipping through a soccer magazine.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, we haven't found a thing, but don't worry Aya, Ken got coffee. Lots and lots of coffee." Omi said, not even looking up from the screen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya woke up and sighed. She had wished that it was all just a bad dream. How could Ran be dead? Her brother was too stubborn to die.  
  
"Awake I see." Nagi said with a smile. Aya nodded. She felt a little stronger now, more alive.  
  
"Did you know Ran?"  
  
" No, I didn't. All I know is that he loved you very much. He would, and did, do anything for you." Nagi replied. Aya smiled at him. He didn't scare her, not like the one with the glasses scared her. There was something, not right, about that man. And there was something definitely not right about the man standing behind him when he re-entered the room.  
  
"I see you are awake." Crawford smiled at her. She nodded, pulling down her blue braids. "Fareferello also worked with Ran, as did Schuldig. Would you like to know what happened?" Aya nodded, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the one, Farfarello. Nagi took her hand and smiled. Schuldig did everything he could to contain his laughter. She was so frightened. He loved the taste of fear.  
  
"Ran couldn't pay your hospital bills after the accident, not after how your family lost everything and all of your parents' savings were taken due to the accident. He had to find some way to keep you safe, so our organization made him an offer. He took it."  
  
"What organization?" Aya asked.  
  
"We're a group of," Crawford took in a troubled, shaking breath, "assassins, dear Aya." Aya looked at the four men in front of her, confused. Somewhere inside of her she knew that they were telling her the truth. Nagi smiled at her again. Her eyes fell on the man behind Crawford. He had scars all over his face, and one amber eye.  
  
"We were on a mission to take out this low life. No one could bring him down, not legally anyway. His name was Reiji Takatori. He was the man that killed your parents." Crawford took another long, trembling breath. He smiled and shook his head. "I always thought he would be here when you woke up."  
  
Schuldig pushed a strand of orange hair out of his eyes. "Ran lost it. He made stupid mistakes, and after killing Takatori he himself was shot. We couldn't get him off of the roof of the burning building and back to our place, he was fading too fast."  
  
"Ran was my most trusted ally. I begged him to stay with me, but it was just too hard." Crawford picked up a tissue and dabbed at his golden eyes. Aya gripped Nagi's hand. She was trembling, trying to hold back the oncoming tears. Nagi put an arm around her shoulder and whispered, "It's ok to cry."  
  
"With his dying words he pleaded with me to take care of you, to be here for you when you woke up. And I swore I would. And those... bastards...! I'm... sorry... Aya dear." Crawford choked out sobs of pain. He turned to Schuldig and motioned for the German to continue.  
  
"Nagi came in soon after. He couldn't take Ran's place, but we love him all the same." Schuldig shot the boy a loving smile. Nagi smiled back through the hurt. They didn't really care about him. When did he finally discover that he needed people to care about him? It had never been an issue before. He didn't care that they were using him, he was using them. When did he start longing for what those other assassins have? When did he want a family?  
  
"On our next mission we came across those...I'll restrain myself for you Aya-chan, those people who shot Ran. They were a rival group of assassins working for Takatori called Weiss. We noticed they had a new member. He had blood red hair and violet eyes. He called himself Aya, but he was just trying to impersonate Ran. He had his sword. His same fighting style. They really did their homework on him, or..." Schuldig turned to Crawford, "Brad I still think... I mean he did know everything, every damn little detail."  
  
"No Schu. Ran would never forget us, or his sister. That man is an imposter. Their people are good, they could have found out any of that information." Crawford replied. He blew his nose and looked up at Aya, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Oh, my darling." He whispered, wiping them away. "I promise I'll take care of you." He stroked her cheek and stood. "You know everything. If you want to leave, I won't blame you. I'll drop you off at the airport with as much money as we can spare and let you go on your way, or you could stay, and help us avenge your brother's death."  
  
Aya looked at the boys again, trying to figure them out. Something didn't fit, some part of the story. Except Nagi. Nagi fit. The boy wiped a tear from Aya's cheek and gave her a hug. He loved Tot with all his heart, but Aya would be his friend. Someone he could confide in, be friends with. If Crawford was going though all of this trouble, he would not kill her. He would keep up this charade, he needed her. She still had feelings, emotions, the capacity for love.  
  
"How?" She whispered, her voice cracking. Nagi pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled.  
  
"They also killed one of the girls here. They need someone to help them, take her place. Hell is an excellent teacher, and you wouldn't come out until you were ready to avenge him. You would be spectacular, but what am I saying, no you can't. I don't want to bring you into this Aya-chan. Your perfect, clean hands don't need to be soiled by blood." Crawford took her hands and kissed them. Aya leaned her tired head against Nagi's shoulder. Become an assassin? Ran would never want that for her, but he wouldn't have wanted any of this for her.  
  
"We know that Ran would have never wanted you to do this." Schuldig smiled. "But there are a lot of things that he wouldn't have wanted." Aya glanced up at the man with orange hair. It was like he had read her thoughts.  
  
"Think about it." Crawford smiled.  
  
"I don't have to." Aya replied. She sat up straight, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I want revenge and I'll do anything to get it. Anything."  
  
"So much like your brother." Schuldig whispered.  
  
A/N: Hahahahahahahahaha! Anyhow! How did you like it? I know nothing has really happened yet, but it will I swear read the next chapter when it comes up! Much angst in the works!! Please review. 


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Misguided Foes  
  
Omi woke up suddenly. He glared at the computer screen, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the keyboard, again, somewhere between two and three in the morning. A long string of K's ran for 12 pages. The soft sounds of snoring brought him further from his slumber. He glanced over the couch and saw Ken, sleeping soundly. Omi sighed. He picked up the Stephen King book that was laying open on the ground and placed it on the table. It had been a month and still nothing.  
  
"Morning Omi." Yoji said from the doorway. Omi glanced up at the tall man and tried to smile.  
  
"Did you know I fell asleep?"  
  
"Course I did. I came down around four, after I got home, to see how you were doing and the two of you had dropped off." The brunette came down and handed him a cup of piping hot coffee.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up then? Aya's sister is out there, and we have to find her!"  
  
"And you have to stay healthy. You've been pulling all-nighters for your exams, and for our missions. You needed the few hours of sleep that you got. I wish I could make you go back to bed."  
  
"Just get me some toast and another cup of this and I'll get back to work." Omi said with a tired smile on his face. Yoji ruffled Omi's golden brown hair and went back upstairs.  
  
Ken moaned from his spot on the couch. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his cyan eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"9:00 in the morning Ken-kun. Why?"  
  
"Sheesh! I'm late!" Ken shrieked. He jumped up from his comfortable spot on the couch and ran up the stairs, nearly running Yoji over.  
  
"You are rubbing off on me Yoji and I don't appreciate it!" Ken screamed. The last part of his sentence was muffled by his door slamming shut. The oldest member of Weiss laughed to himself and brought Omi his coffee and toast.  
  
"You know I used to hate this stuff." Omi said. He smiled and took a sip of the black liquid, allowing the caffeine to surge through his body.  
  
"Never would have guessed. That's all you drink nowadays."  
  
"Yoji, it's been a month and I've come up with zero. Even Kritiker is stumped. Not one mission has brought us closer to finding Aya-chan. And Aya..."  
  
"Aya is my concern, not yours." Yoji replied.  
  
"If he keeps losing it on missions then it is going to be everyone's concern." Omi replied. He was always more open with the other members of Weiss. He would have never said that had Aya himself been around. "Even the girls who come to the shop know that something is up." Yoji nodded and sighed.  
  
"We'll figure something out Omi. I promised I'd find her, and by God I intend on doing just that." Yoji stalked back up the stairs, leaving Omi to start his searching all over again.  
  
"The little chibi is right." Yoji sighed. Every lead, what few leads that they got, was a dead end. Every clue fake. Aya was becoming more anxious with each passing second. He had screwed up on missions, making stupid mistakes. Ordering Ken to make stupid mistakes, one that had nearly gotten the boy killed. Anger was blinding those beautiful and tragic violet eyes.  
  
Yoji quietly pushed open Aya's door and glanced inside. The curtains were drawn, keeping out the sun. Clothes were scattered around the normally tidy room. The form in the bed didn't even resemble the man Yoji had fallen in love with. His pale face was unshaven, his normally well kept red hair was ruffled from sleep and the days that it hadn't seen a shower. He slept a lot more, fitful naps really, waking every other hour. He was having one of his nightmares. The man tossed and turned, wrapping the sheets around his pale form until he couldn't move.  
  
"Aya. Ran, get up." Yoji walked over to his lover and shook him from his nightmare. Aya awoke, the terror that had haunted his dreams reflected in the pools of violet. The brunette suppressed the shudder that was running down his spine.  
  
"I'm ok." The redhead said. He rubbed his violet eyes and tried to smile.  
  
"Yeah, like I buy that." Yoji replied. He grabbed his companion by the arms and dragged him down the hall toward the bathroom. Aya didn't struggle. He was too far in thought to wonder about what his boyfriend was doing. The water was just barely heating up when Yoji lost his patience. Before Aya could protest, he picked him up.  
  
'My God, he has lost so much weight.' Yoji took in a trembling breath. None of this was healthy, and they had to start making Aya act normally. He dropped the other boy unceremoniously into the shower. A slight smile crossed the brunette's face when he cried out.  
  
"Stay there until you clean up. Come back when you are feeling like doing something to help us help your sister." Yoji walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He contemplated finding a way to barricade Aya in there.  
  
The redhead sat in the shower. The hot liquid ran over him, drowning out all his worries. He washed up and got dressed. It had to end today. All the stupid mistakes and the needless worrying all had to end, or the others would send him to the looney bin. The lone gold earring dangled from his left ear, catching the sunlight as he walked. He went down to the basement and saw Omi, still hard at work. Bags rested underneath the normally perky blue eyes.  
  
"Omi, go get some sleep."  
  
"Aya-kun! Are you feeling better?" Omi turned away from the computer and smiled. He always smiled.  
  
"Hn. Where's Ken?"  
  
"He said he was late for something and bolted this morning. He hasn't been around since." Omi turned off his computer. It had been running almost nonstop for the past month, and it was beginning to lag. There was a little more life in those violet eyes this morning. Maybe somewhere in his heart Aya knew something would be turning up soon. Some mission would lead him to her.  
  
"Morning boys. Yoji and Ken around?" Omi and Aya looked up at the red head standing at the top of the steps, video tape and manilla folders in hand.  
  
"I'm guessing we have a mission Manx." The older boy stated. Manx nodded.  
  
"I think it is an important one. Where are they?" Manx sat on the couch and delicately crossed her legs. The young blond smiled. He was glad Manx decided to come back. He didn't like Birman half as much.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ken yelled as he came down the staircase. Ken's broad grin and sparkling eyes lightened the atmosphere that Manx always brought. "Oh, hi Manx." His smile faded a little and the sparkle in his blue eyes receded.  
  
"We have a mission?"  
  
"Hai." Omi replied. Ken sat. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and sighed.  
  
"And I was having a good day too." Ken muttered. Yoji was the last to come down the stairs. He was carrying a tray of food for them, knowing that none of them had eaten since yesterday.  
  
"So, what's up Lovely?" He asked, setting the tray on the table. "Well, let's watch the movie, shall we?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Crawford. I have to say I think this is your best plan to date."  
  
"Yes sir. Everything is going to plan. She will be an excellent edition to our team, once we eliminate the other members of Schreient." Brad replied. He took a slow sip of his coffee, glad that it was hot and fresh. To many times he had fallen for Schuldig's "I promise I just made it two minutes ago" speech.  
  
"Keep up the good work Mr. Crawford. We will want a report on her progress soon."  
  
"Hai." Brad waited for the other line to go dead before he turned his own phone off. He glanced down at his watch. 12:05 P.M.. Perfect. They were right on time.  
  
"Farfarello give it back!" Nagi shrieked. He threw the white-haired maniac into the wall. "Now!"  
  
"Killing love hurts God Nagi." The man replied with a smile. He held up the picture frame and punched in the glass. Shards fell to the ground, scattering all over the kitchen floor. Farfarello stepped on them with his bare foot, laughing as he churned his flesh onto the sharp edges. Blood spilled to the ground, and he dug his foot in further. He took the picture out with great ease.  
  
"Pull it out of my hand and you'll rip it. Don't pull it out and I'll rip it for you."  
  
"Give me the God damn picture!" Nagi's eyes went red. He threw Farfarello against the wall again. The Irishman released the photograph, allowing it to fall toward the pool of glass and blood. Nagi brought it to his hand and smiled. It wasn't damaged.  
  
Tot was sitting in a field, surrounded by flying petals. He had taken the picture while she sat watching. It was his only photograph of her.  
  
"Farfarello, you shouldn't touch Nagi's things. You know how picky he gets about those things. Besides, after tonight it's all he'll have left of her."  
  
"What was that Crawford?" Nagi asked, turning his attention away from the smiling lunatic in the corner to Crawford. He was sitting in his chair, cool and collected as usual.  
  
"Tonight is the night that we take out Schreient and blame it on Weiss. Have you noticed the extraordinary power that girl has?! Of course you have, you've been the one training her. I never would have thought of her as that useful. She is far too good to be stuck with them."  
  
"But, you can't!" Nagi blurt out. He had gotten so much closer to Tot this past month. He had spent every free moment with them, helping to train Aya. Crawford was right, she was amazing.  
  
"Is that emotion Nagi? I thought we taught you better than that." Schuldig commented from the corner. Nagi's attention turned to Schuldig, then back to Crawford. If emotion made you weak than those two were the weakest of all, because they couldn't even admit it. Especially that...  
  
"Hypocrite." Nagi whispered. His voice was venomous. "Crawford, may I speak with privately?" Nagi turned and walked to Brad's room, figuring he would follow.  
  
"What is it Nagi?" Crawford asked. He locked his door and sat.  
  
"I just wanted you to know, that if you hurt either of those girls..."  
  
"You mean Tot or Aya." Brad interrupted. Nagi nodded.  
  
"If you harm them, then I wanted to let you know that no amount of being able to see the future will save you from me. You might be able to move out of attacks in the nick of time with your gift, but my powers are a little more wide range than that of normal combat." Nagi's eyes turned red and the lamp on Crawford's night stand shattered. "If you're above the ground, then you can't move out of the way."  
  
"You knew it would come to this Nagi. Why are you trying to change what the future must be now?"  
  
"I won't sink so low as to threaten the one you care for. But I also wanted to let you know that I will tell the girl. I'll tell her everything, and if you haven't noticed, she trusts me a little more than she trusts you or Schuldig." He walked over to the door, the evil smile he had picked up from them playing on his face. "But if you do try, I swear that Schuldig will die a horrible and painful death before your very eyes." He whispered.  
  
Crawford's eyes grew wide. How had he known? "Nagi." The boy stopped. He was half way out the door.  
  
"We could trick Aya, but how are we supposed to trick the girl?"  
  
"You're the leader Brad. You figure it out." Nagi closed the door behind him. He walked to his own room and sat on his bed. He looked down at the picture and smiled.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you, even if it means hurting them." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Aya." Hell smiled. She took off her helmet and picked up a towel. "You're a natural." She threw the towel to Aya, who used it to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her bangs were matted to her forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Hell. So, when do you think I'll be ready?"  
  
"Soon my dear. You are very good with those." Hell pointed to the Sai Aya was carrying. Aya twirled them around and placed them on the side of her belt.  
  
"Hell! Phone." Tot ran down the steps and handed the older woman the telephone. Aya smiled down at Tot.  
  
"What have you been up to today?" She asked. Tot smiled at her and shrugged.  
  
"Took Bunny for a walk. Then saw Nagi. Tot likes Nagi." She replied.  
  
"Yes, I like Nagi too." The dark-haired girl smiled. Tot twirled her parcel, humming to herself. Shoen came out from her backroom and smiled at the two younger girls. Aya looked tired, but content, and Tot only hummed when she was in a very good mood.  
  
"Where's Hell?"  
  
"Phone." Aya replied. She picked up one of the bottles of water on the ground and took a long drink, glad that they had stayed cool. She was tempted to dump the water on her head, like Ran used too, but thought wiser of it.  
  
"You get your wish Aya, dear." Hell said when she came back into the room. "We go out tonight to meet Weiss." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hunters of the Night, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows." Persia's computer image said just before the screen went blank.  
  
"So Schreient has a secret new member. Oh well, it won't save them. If they know anything about Aya's disappearance then I'm going to find out what it is." Aya folded his arms across his chest and sighed. Hopefully this mission would lead somewhere other than a dead end.  
  
"So I assume you are all in?" The three remaining boys nodded. "Good. Here's the information. I have to go, if you need anything call Birman, ok?" Ken smiled and nodded. Manx smiled back and went out the side door of the flower shop.  
  
"Ok, so it says that Schreient is hiding out in an old warehouse. Man, it smells like a trap. Old warehouses give me the creeps." Ken muttered.  
  
"Don't worry Ken-ken. We won't let the Bogey Man get you." Yoji replied. He took a long draw on his cigaret, the red embers gave his face an eerie glow.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh, did I make Ken mad? Touch a nerve maybe?"  
  
"Yoji lay off." Omi broke in. Yoji shrugged, putting his thumbs through the loops in his jeans.  
  
Aya didn't even look at the others as he headed up the stairs to get changed. He was too far in the zone now, focused completely on finding his sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Aya."  
  
"Hi Nagi." Aya smiled as the boy came in her window. "Why don't you just use the door?"  
  
"This way is more fun." Nagi smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that he did not wear often. "So I hear your first mission is tonight. Have you been practicing any?"  
  
Aya's smile broadened, and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her blue eyes. She turned toward the open window and held her hand out toward the trees. Her eyes went white, and a beam of silver light shot from her hand, punching a clean hole through one of the trees outside.  
  
Her smile faded a little, her knees gave out. Nagi caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Not enough practice I guess." She whispered through rasping breaths.  
  
"It's ok, you have plenty of time." Nagi helped her into a chair. He had to make sure she used all of her energy tonight.  
  
The night sky went black. Thunder and lightning tore the air and disturbed the peace of the night. Rain came down in sheets.  
  
"What a horrible night. I hate storms." Aya muttered. It had been raining that night too. She forced the memories out of her mind. They were too painful, and she had to concentrate. She would pay them back for taking her brother away. For taking everything she loved. The sound of a car speeding toward her filled her ears. She desperately wanted to cover them, to drive out the sound, but she didn't want Nagi to worry.  
  
Nagi stood at the window. Lightning lit up his features. He was glad Aya couldn't see the expression on his face. The familiar car arrived outside. Lightning reflected off of Farfarello's hair. They were preparing, but would Crawford kill Tot? He knew Aya was safe, that was the whole point, but what about the girl he loved.  
  
"Nagi!" Tot cried out. She threw her arms around his neck. Nagi placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her close. Aya glanced at the two, then back out the window as thunder rolled across the heavens. She caught a glimpse of four men, lurking toward them.  
  
"They're here." She whispered. Nagi pulled himself away from Tot and handed her her parcel. Aya fixed her hair, putting it up in a high ponytail. Her sunglasses fell gently into place, and her right hand traced nervously down the gold earring. She touched the Sais on her belt to make sure they were there. Shoen came in to see if they were ready. The blonde assassin smiled at Nagi. He was a constant visitor now, making the belief that Schwarz and Schreient were working together even stronger. She turned her attention to the girls and nodded. It was time.  
  
"Remember Aya."  
  
"I know who I'm supposed to attack. Even though I want to gut the one trying to impersonate my brother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That brat. What good is the other girl? She's just going to get in the way." Schuldig exclaimed as they climbed into the car. Farfarello took out his knife and watched it reflect the evening light.  
  
"Well, he's unfortunately gotten himself attached. He's let his weaknesses take him over. The girl trusts him more than she trusts us, so what do we do to keep Nagi quiet?" Crawford wondered aloud. What were they going to do? He didn't want to bring the little Schreient girl into their organization. She was useless, not like Aya. She had great power.  
  
"I've got it." Schuldig whispered. "Leave it to me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's too quiet." Ken muttered. "Something feels off."  
  
"Get over it." Aya snapped. Ken shook his head. He prayed that Aya wouldn't make any mistakes tonight, or make him make mistakes. Yoji placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about him Ken." He whispered. That was easy for Yoji to say. No matter how far over the line of insanity Aya was he would never put his precious Yoji in danger. It had been him last time.  
  
"Goddamn it Ken! Just hurry the hell up!" Aya screamed out over the intercom. Ken ran down the hall, slashing at the guards that got in his way. All he could hear was Aya screaming at him to follow the creeps that were getting away, in the chance that they might know something.  
  
He had turned the corner, and was ambushed by a dozen guards, all of whom had guns. They began to fire, and Ken had barely escaped. He had been shot in the arm, and reinforcements were coming down the other hall. He had been lucky that Yoji followed him. The taller man managed to get them both out of that mess.  
  
And he got lectured for no-good reason. God. Always him. Not Yoji, not Aya for screaming at him, even though he had one of his bad feelings, no. It had to be his fault.  
  
Ken shook his head. Aya had been worried about his little sister, the only connection back to his life before this job. The living embodiment of his innocence. Aya-chan meant everything to him.  
  
They broke into the warehouse. Nothing looked strange. It was apparent that someone had been living here. Couches and chairs, a dining table, appliances, offices, bedrooms.  
  
"Hey guys, the next time we get a place I say we go for the abandoned warehouse." Omi muttered. Aya glared at the boy.  
  
Lightning split the sky. Light spilled into the room, revealing four figures in the center. Suddenly the lights came on inside the warehouse, emitting a low buzzing sound. Hell and Shoen jumped up first. Shoen didn't attack Ken, much to his surprise, but Yoji. He followed the battle for a moment, leaving the third girl, the newest member, open to attack.  
  
She leapt at Ken, pulling the Sais from her belt. She wanted to scream, to accuse them of taking away everything, but she wasn't allowed to speak. Hell had told her not to, under any circumstances. It had seemed a little strange to her, especially since she could hear Shoen screaming at the guy she was fighting.  
  
Ken noticed the gleam of light that flashed in his cyan eyes as the Sais were pulled out. He dove to the side, rolled out of it, and stood up. The girl before him flipped out of the attack, landing in a fighting position.  
  
'Great, why am I the one that gets stuck with the new girl? I was just beginning to learn the other one's technique.' He thought.  
  
Aya fought with a fierceness that the others hadn't seen since his fights with Reiji Takatori. From a distance Yoji could make out the hatred in his eyes. He could see the muscles tighten, and his lover's technique had dropped a considerable amount, but the rage, the pure hatred, made up for it.  
  
Omi couldn't manage to hit the small girl before him. She kept moving around, and he wasn't very good at close range combat, preferring to shoot things from a distance. He dodged the small umbrella. Tot had put too much force behind the blow, and when it didn't connect she lost her balance. Omi swiftly kicked her in the stomach, using the force of the impact to push him far enough away to pull out one of his darts.  
  
Nagi leapt at Tot, pushing her out of the way. No, he had not forgotten about his telekinesis. He felt the sharp pain as the dart went into his shoulder. Aya-chan glanced up from her battle with Ken. The blue- haired boy was pushed against the wall, receiving blow after blow to the face from a boy about his height.  
  
"Nagi!" She cried out. Nagi looked up at her, tears in his blue eyes.  
  
Across the room another fighter, Aya, was caught off guard. He paused in mid-attack. He could have sworn that that girl had Aya's voice. But it was impossible, wasn't it? Hell moved toward him, her boot making hard contact with his rib cage. Aya jumped back away from Hell, moving toward the voice. The pain in his side didn't even register.  
  
Ken took the opportunity to sweep the girl off of her feet. Aya-chan crashed to the ground. Her sunglasses slid across the floor, landing near Aya's feet. He glanced down at them, then at the girl. Ken was standing over her, claws glistening in the manufactured light, about to go down for the final blow. Blue hair flowed around her face, and the lightning reflected off of the lone gold earring she was wearing.  
  
"Ken don't!" Aya screamed. The soccer player looked up at their leader, confused. Aya-chan took his feet out from under him. Ken landed next to her on the ground with a loud thump. She pushed herself up, and noticed the man across the way, the one who had told Ken to stop.  
  
They had done a good job. He looked like Ran's evil twin. Hell, even the pain in his eyes looked real.  
  
"Aya it's me! It's Ran!"  
  
"You're not my brother. My brother is dead! How dare you!" Aya-chan pivoted to attack him, but Nagi screamed again. She turned, allowing her eyes to go white. Even the thunder and lightning disappeared. She extended her hand, pushing the energy out. It sliced through the air, leaving her exhausted. Omi moved out of the way just in time.  
  
"Omi!" Yoji caught Shoen's whip around his arm and bit his lip against the sting. He pulled the whip with all his might. Shoen fell toward him. Her body crumpled around the boot in the middle of her chest. She couldn't breathe. While her head was down, he slipped a thin piece of wire around her neck. He tugged the ends of the wire until he couldn't hear her gasping for air. Her lips began to tint blue, until he felt a sharp pain in his side. Tot twisted her parcel inside his wound and yanked it out. Blood gushed down the side of his blue-black trench coat. Shoen took in a long, raspy breath.  
  
Aya-chan collapsed to the ground as the whole world went black. Nagi tried to make his way over to her, he had taken a hell of a beating for this little mission. Aya ran over to his sister's fallen form. He touched the lone gold earring and stroked her forehead.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Aya whispered. He reached down to pick her up. Before his hands touched her again he felt his form lift off of the ground, and make contact with a nearby wall. Nagi was exhausted, but there was no way in hell that this mission was going to fail.  
  
Tot flipped up her parcel and smiled down at Yoji. "You took Neu away, now Tot make you go away." She snickered. Omi grabbed her hair from behind and threw her away from Yoji.  
  
"This is insane we have to go." He whispered, pulling the older man up. "Ken, Aya, let's go!" Ken made his way over to the others. He hadn't even noticed the small stream of blood coming down the side of his head.  
  
"Aya!"  
  
"I'm not leaving her!" He shrieked as he made another attempt at grabbing his sister. Hell stood in his way this time, but she was no match for the rage. Aya pushed her down and reached for his sister again, only to find himself meeting the wall, for a fourth time. Schuldig made his way out of the shadows and dropped down beside the girl. He smiled and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"She's a beautiful girl." He said, wicked smile on his face. The German kissed her forehead gently, and disappeared.  
  
Ken ran over to Aya's side and helped him up. He was drunk from the blows.  
  
"Bring her back!" Aya screamed, trying to contain the sobs welling in his throat. He pushed away from Ken and tried to run after the German. Aya tripped, falling to his knees. "Bring her back." Ken shifted all of Aya's weight onto his shoulder. The three other members of Schreient were still around, but he didn't know where. Yoji and Omi had also disappeared.  
  
"Great." He muttered. "Hopefully their getting the car." Aya moaned as he faded in and out of consciousness. Ken could have sworn he whispered his sister's name. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Farfarello twirled the small piece of sharp wire around his hand, watching as it sliced his skin, revealing little rivers of blood. He smirked, and waited for the three members of Schreient to give chase to the two boys that were escaping. Crawford was sitting at the door, waiting to grab Tot. The red-haired German had placed the girl in the car, and Farfarello was bored. What he really wanted to be doing right now was blowing up some church or another, not sitting here in a tree, waiting to kill a girl. It would have been ok if she was a virgin innocent type, but wasn't killing other assassins doing God a favor? He snickered to himself. Crawford was soaked. Water streaked down his glasses and his well-kept hair was in disarray.  
  
He made his move, tripping the girl. Tot fell to the ground, slicing her knee open.  
  
"Tot!"  
  
"Tot ok, you go." The girl replied. Hell and Shoen nodded, and raced down the drive after Yoji and Omi. Tot touched her knee gingerly and sighed. She barely felt the prick of the dart as it made contact with her neck, taking her into a deep medicated sleep.  
  
Schuldig tightened his grip on the sword. He wasn't much for swords, but this called for it. Crawford must have had a lapse in judgement. Farfarello would have done much better with the sword, and him with the wire. Man, sometimes he really wished he could read Crawford's mind.  
  
Farfarello dropped the line and waited for a bite. When Shoen got close, he snagged her with the wire. Hell turned around when Shoen cried out.  
  
"You! What are you doing?" She cried. She didn't even see the blade as it came across her back, exposing her spine to the cool night air.  
  
"Getting rid of the competition my dear." Schuldig smiled. Farfarello pulled the wire tighter until the body on it went limp. He smiled to himself. Crawford pulled the car around and the four conscious boys piled in, and sped away into the night.  
  
A/N: So how did you like Chpt 2? Be honest please. Isn't it getting fun though? I'm tempted to do one of the annoying narrator things... "Will Aya ever discover that Ran is really her brother? How will Schuldig deal with Tot, like he promised to? Will our heroes fall into Nagi's evil trap? Wait that's next chapter! And will the author ever be clued in about what the characters are planning to do? Find out next time on Weiss, the alternate universe!" Ok, had to, sorry! :o) Please R&R. 


	3. Episode 3

WARNING: People will die in this fic, if you do not want to continue, then stop here! (Although that means you'll never know what happens)  
  
Episode 3: Betrayal  
  
The rain didn't stop. The light thudding on the tin roof drummed into Ken's head. He wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. The evening's events were still fresh in his mind. He had tried to kill Aya's little sister. He pushed the sheets away from his body, allowing the cool night air to wash over his tense muscles. Everything had gone wrong. God, the story of his life.  
  
Ken got up and went down the hallway to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to drown out the drumming on the roof. The accusing rain.  
  
"It's not like I fucking knew." He whispered, glaring at his own reflection. The man looking back at him had circles under his cyan eyes and his brown hair was in disarray. He wanted more than anything to break the glass at that point. "Why does everything go wrong for us?" He couldn't stand to look at himself. Still glaring he flipped the light off and stalked back down the hall.  
  
Stopping, he noticed Aya's door was cracked. Ken pushed the door open a little more and glanced inside. He had bandaged Aya up himself, trying to do what little he could for the red head. Aya was never one to receive help without a fight unless he was really hurt, but Ken hadn't even gotten a glare. He figured Aya would yell at him the instant they got back for nearly killing her, but he hadn't. He had sat there, looking past all of them, probably listening to the thunder and rain.  
  
He was looking out the window now, watching the streams of water on the glass, not looking past the rain to the lights of the city below.  
  
Ken didn't speak, but left the other boy alone to his thoughts, his memories. As he left he could faintly smell roses. Aya had always said that they were his sister's favorite.  
  
"Did you know that there is only the rain?" A faint and broken voice asked from inside the dark room.  
  
"What?" Ken asked, turning back.  
  
"All there is, is the rain." Aya twirled a small white rose in his fingers, his violet eyes blank as they looked out upon the rain. "I hate the rain." He whispered.  
  
"I do too. Lightning used to scare me when I was a kid." Ken smiled, letting some of the childhood innocence that he had lost shine back into his features. There was a mischievous glitter in his blue eyes and a wry smile on his face. Aya looked up at the boy.  
  
'My God,' he thought, 'he's just like Aya. He and Omi are just like her.' The thought was not a calming one. For a moment he felt like he had turned into one of them, doing just what Schwarz had done to his little Aya- chan. He couldn't face those cyan eyes, so he turned away, drowning in the rain.  
  
"Aya? Do you blame me?" Aya glanced at the boy again, masking the shock that he felt.  
  
"No. Go back to bed Ken, you need to sleep." He shifted his gaze back out to the rain, wishing it would stop, not hearing the sharpness in his tone. Why did bad things always happen to him when it was raining?  
  
Ken paused at the door, thinking of something to say. He couldn't say he was sorry. Aya would hear that enough from Omi, and he couldn't just say that his door was always open. Aya didn't like talking. This past month had been so weird. He had had conversations with the other man, he had seen Aya break down, more than once. Only Yoji could be blamed for that. Love had a way of melting ice.  
  
"Aya? Don't blame yourself." And with that he was gone. When Aya turned around to the boy he was no longer there. Hopefully he would sleep.  
  
"Hopefully I'll sleep." Aya muttered as he laid atop his bed, praying that the faint drumming would lull him to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nagi sat by their bedsides, watching them as they slept. The rain came down harder now, but it was soothing, calming. Crawford had not killed Tot, so Nagi assumed he was right. There was definitely something there between his leader and the German. It didn't matter now, not now that she was safe.  
  
Tot stirred, moaning softly. She turned on her side and resettled in her bed. Nagi smiled as he watched her, delighting in the soft sighs that escaped her as she found that perfect spot. The medication was wearing off, but it seemed that she was tired and wouldn't get up even when she could. He kissed her gently on the cheek and brushed a strand of light blue hair off her brow.  
  
Nagi left the girls' sides and walked into the back room.  
  
"So Nagi? You still like that little girl. I told you what would happen, I thought you understood." Schuldig looked up at him, weary from the battle.  
  
"I love that girl, so don't do anything Schuldig." Schuldig held up his hands in defense and sighed. How did Nagi suddenly become the one with all the cards? What did that boy know? It had to be more than Aya, because if it came to it he could convince her using his good ole telepathy. What could Nagi know? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ran-niichan! Where have you been?" Aya exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother's neck. He smiled brightly, like he had on her birthday.  
  
"I've always been here, waiting for you." Ran pulled her into his arms. Joyful tears streaked down her cheeks like stars in the sky. Then the grip became tighter. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She could feel the life draining from her face, as her eyes grew wide, then glazed over.  
  
"But your brother is dead." The man said. He threw her weak body to the ground. It was still Ran, but his eyes were harsh and evil. His smile had transformed to one that reminded her of Farfarello, the man who scared her so much.  
  
"Remember? I killed him." The man laughed. Ran appeared by his side, but he only stood there, unseeing and unmoving, his violet eyes looking past her.  
  
The man before her began to change. A menacing smile graced his features, and he pulled a small blade from his belt.  
  
"Ran. Ran move." Aya pleaded, wanting her brother to do something to get away from the mad man with the knife. She tried to get up to push him out of the way, to hit him, to do something, but she couldn't. The grin widened on the man's face as he jabbed the dagger into Ran's stomach. Life came back into her brother's eyes just as the blade made contact.  
  
"Aya?" He whispered. Blood flowed from his side, dying the ground red. He collapsed to his knees, holding the wound.  
  
"Ran!" Aya awoke in the dark room. One more room to add to her list. She trembled, the after effects of the nightmare. She looked around and noticed Tot sleeping in the corner. The girl's bunny was not there, and when Tot got up there would be hell to pay. Speaking of which....  
  
"Where are Hell and Shoen? Where am I?" Aya wondered aloud. She slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake Tot. Thunder roared outside. Aya flinched despite herself. She would never be right about storms again, not after that night.  
  
She lightly pushed the door open and listened to what was happening outside. Everything was quiet. All she could hear was the thunder and the rain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ran-niichan! Where have you been?" Aya asked, her hands on her hips, blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"I've always been here, waiting for you." Ran felt a happiness sweep through his body as he pulled her into his arms. It was his sister. He wanted to break down and cry as he held her, unsure of how it had happened, but glad it had.  
  
They stood like that for only a moment. "But my brother is dead." Ran pulled the girl away from him. Her glittering blue eyes went blank, her skin was colorless. The body went limp in his arms.  
  
"Aya. Aya! Aya wake up." He shook her body, and prayed that she would look up at him and smile. Tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't find a pulse. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. His head dropped slightly and his body trembled with sobs.  
  
"Such a lovely girl." Ran's eyes popped open. The body he was holding was no longer Aya, but Schuldig. The orange haired man laughed at him and stood. Aya-chan appeared by Schuldig's side, and took his hand, and they disappeared.  
  
"Aya!" He cried out into the night.  
  
The rain was still coming down. By God he hated the rain. He felt a hand run through his hair and down his cheek. When he looked up he found his violet eyes swimming in a sea of jade.  
  
"Yoji?" The red head asked, not sure if this was just another of his mind's illusions.  
  
"Shh." Yoji leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Aya's. Yoji was slightly shocked. They were cold, his hands were cold, but he was sweating, and his eyes were haunted.  
  
"What did they do to her?" Yoji pulled Aya close to him, no longer wanting to fall into the haunted violet eyes. So much sadness, more than his own, lay behind those deep eyes.  
  
"We'll figure out a way to convince her and get her back."  
  
"She said that I wasn't her brother. They've turned her into an assassin. Brought her into this life. All I've thought about since that night was her waking up. For her to look back at me and smile." Aya pushed away from Yoji, determination replacing the sadness. "I am not letting them get away with it." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nagi sat watching the others in his group. Farfarello and Schuldig were both staring at him, trying to figure him out. Crawford had locked himself inside his room since they got back, and neither of the three guys knew when he would come out, or why he was upset.  
  
Farefey stood, and walked out. He didn't tell them where he was going, but he was too bored to stay in that apartment any longer.  
  
"So, when will hit them at home?" Nagi asked as he flipped on his computer.  
  
"I don't know. Crawford is the one who is supposed to make all of the decisions around here, remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember, but I just want to know when we can permanently get them out of our hair."  
  
"Soon Nagi. By the way, how did you get Brad to agree to your little game?" Schuldig placed a hand on Nagi's shoulder and leaned in close to the boy's ear. "You must know something I don't know." He whispered.  
  
"He sees into the future, but he's truly blind. You can read people's minds, but not their hearts." Nagi replied, smiling to himself.  
  
"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Schuldig asked. He groaned and fell back onto the couch.  
  
"Whatever you want it to mean." Nagi said. He smiled and turned his attention from the other man to his own job. He would email Bombay, and set a little trap for him and his buddies. It would be fun.  
  
"Nagi?" Aya whispered from the doorway. Schuldig and Nagi both looked up at the girl and smiled. Aya glanced inside, only to find that the room had no floor, or walls for that matter. In fact, it didn't resemble a room at all.  
  
"It's a great room for parties." Schuldig said, his smile growing. Aya nodded slightly.  
  
"Where are the others? I saw Tot, she's still asleep." Aya said, pointing over her shoulder.  
  
"I was hoping you'd sleep the night through. You were pretty wasted after you saved me." Nagi replied, giving her a genuine smile. His smile slowly changed to one born of sadness.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They died in the fight Aya. It was pretty gruesome. Brad was glad you were unconscious so you didn't see it." Schuldig replied, his voice full of sadness.  
  
'Well, for once he told the truth. It was gruesome, they did die, and Crawford certainly was glad she was unconscious so she couldn't see Schuldig and Farfarello do it.' Nagi thought to himself. He would have laughed, but that would bring on suspicion.  
  
"You should go back to bed Aya." Nagi said instead, handing her his handkerchief. She nodded and made her way back down the hall, in shock. Schuldig went after her, trying to console the girl as best he could.  
  
'Tot is going to freak.' Was all Aya could think about. That was Tot's whole family.  
  
Nagi turned back to the screen and smiled. He would give Aya her revenge against Weiss for killing her brother, for killing Hell, and for killing Shoen. All he had to do was set the trap. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've got mail! You've got mail." The computer bleeped in its monotonous voice. Omi sighed and clicked on the blinking icon.  
  
"Email from: Prodigy. Subject: I have something you want, Bombay." Omi's eyes grew wide. Why was Nagi emailing him? How did Nagi know his email address?  
  
"Questions for later." Omi whispered. He opened the file, hoping.  
  
Dear Bombay,  
I have something you want, Bombay. The girl. That's right. We've decided she just isn't worth our time. We'll have fun executing her in the same place where your precious Ouka died tomorrow night at 11:00 PM. How funny. Two little sisters in the same place. I hope you don't think I'm joking, because it very well could be a trap. Or it might not. Could you live with yourself if it wasn't, Bombay?  
Yours Sincerely,  
Prodigy  
  
"Well, this can't be good." Omi muttered. He stared blankly at the screen, trying to will the words to change. "Well then. Better go get the team prepped for tomorrow." Omi walked up the stairs, not even noticing that it was 3:30 in the morning. He walked past Ken's room and noticed that the other boy was sleeping. He wasn't sleeping well, however. Omi could also hear muffled speaking from the other room. Yoji and Aya at least were up, but he would let them have tonight before he broke the news to them.  
  
Omi made his way to his room, noticing that the rain had calmed down, and the thunder and lightning were all but gone. He sighed and moved under the covers, not even bothering to change into his night clothes.  
  
The next morning came too soon. Omi awoke to the sounds of banging doors and clattering pots. He groaned, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his blue eyes. He made his way downstairs, but what he really wanted to do was go back to bed.  
  
"Morning." He moaned, sitting at te table. He laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"Morning? My friend it is well into the afternoon." Yoji smiled. He found the tea kettle, finally, and shut the door with a bang.  
  
"Afternoon? I never sleep late though."  
  
"Well, you were tired Chibi." Yoji ruffled his hair as he moved to the sink. He set the kettle on the stove and sat down.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"I left Aya and Ken alone in the shop. We're busy today! And there was even this one hot chic with really nice legs that came in. And she was over 18, man I would have liked to..."  
  
"Yoji." Omi lifted his head a little, glaring at his companion. "I don't want to hear it, cause you're dating Aya. Remember, you two don't have to act around Ken and me." Yoji smirked. The kettle screamed in the background and Omi groaned again. Why couldn't things be quiet around him?  
  
"Go back to bed Chibi. We'll handle this." Yoji flipped off the stove and poured two cups of tea. Omi moaned, moving back up the stairs, not even thinking about the email on his PC in the basement. Yoji thought he looked like a zombie.  
  
"If you're not buying something get out!" Aya stated. God some days he hated working in this little flower shop.  
  
"Girls, I'd be glad to help any of you if you would just let me put this down!" Ken cried, trying to keep his balance and not drop the heavy pot he was carrying as fan girls pulled at him, begging him to help them.  
  
"Ken what plants do you think are best this time of year?"  
  
"Ken I need a bouquet for my mother's birthday, what would you suggest?"  
  
"Do you need any help Aya?"  
  
"Or aren't they so dreamy?"  
  
"Ah-huh! And strong too!"  
  
"Aw, but where are Omi and Yoji?"  
  
"There's Yoji!" One of the girls screamed. A small bit of the group flocked his way, stopping him before he got down the stairs. They started chattering so fast that Ken couldn't keep up. Aya looked like he was about to throw something. His week was not going well as it was.  
  
"Aya, why don't you go take a break. Yoji and I will handle things here." Ken offered. He forced his way through the group of girls to the taller man.  
  
"I don't need to take a break Ken." He stated flatly.  
  
'Well,' Ken thought with a slight smile, 'At least he's acting normal again.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's Nagi up to?" Tot asked, leaning over the boy's shoulder. She looked down at the computer, watching the numbers fly by the screen. "Ooh."  
  
"I'm not really doing anything." He flipped off the screen and smiled at her.  
  
"Tot does not like it here, Nagi. Tot wants to go back home to Hell and Shoen." Tot hugged herself, the empty space were her treasured toy should have been. She never felt so alone. Nagi put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tot nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Aya looked through the crack in the door and smiled. At least Tot had Nagi to help her through all of this. She was happy for the girl, and watching them she wished more than anything that Ran was alive. She knocked twice on the door, smiling slightly when Nagi opened it using his gift.  
  
"I have a present for you."  
  
"Present?" Tot asked. She pulled herself away from Nagi and walked up to Aya, trying to peak behind the girl's back to see the mentioned gift. Aya smiled and knelt down beside the small girl.  
  
"I know it won't replace your bunny, but I thought it might help you sleep." Aya smiled when she heard the kitten mew behind her. Tot's eyes lit up as the other girl pulled the live kitten from behind her. It was a small calico cat, with a white face and orange ears. It had orange, brown, and black patches all over it's fur, and the tip of the tail was grey. Tot cooed, gently taking the kitten in her arms.  
  
"Tot call kitten...Otohime, youngest princess." Aya furrowed her brow slightly, trying to hide the shock and hurt on her face. "Aya no like Otohime?"  
  
"No, no honey, I think it is a perfect name for the little kitten." Aya scratched Otohime between the ears, and tapped Tot on the nose. Tot giggled. She sat down with her kitten, her light blue pigtails bouncing.  
  
"Nagi." Crawford called. Nagi glanced at the door, wanting to slam it shut, but he suppressed the urge.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, hello girls." Crawford smiled at them both. Tot beamed up at the man as she stroked her new kitten. "Why is there a cat in this apartment?"  
  
"Oh, that's my fault Crawford-san. Tot was really lonely, especially since you couldn't find her stuffed rabbit, so I thought I'd get her something to cheer her up." Aya smiled hopefully. Crawford's glare was colder than she would have expected. He was furious.  
  
"What makes you think we can even afford a cat?" He asked, trying to mask his anger.  
  
"With the clothes you wear and the amazing apartment we live in I figured you could afford a small kitten. Or you could deal with the crying that will come since her family was murdered last night?" Aya shook her head and sat down beside Tot, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Otohime won't take up room!" Tot replied. She was glowing with happiness.  
  
"I'd keep the girls happy Brad." Nagi said, smiling at his leader. Crawford shrugged, a look of total indifference on his face.  
  
"Fine. Nagi, can I see you?"  
  
"Absolutely." Nagi replied. Aya placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. Nagi had gotten bold all of a sudden.  
  
Crawford grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him from the room. "You are being a nuisance." He hissed once they were safe behind locked doors.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Nagi asked, sarcasm slipping into his soft voice.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to me." Crawford began. He sat down on his bed and placed his glasses to the side. He had another migraine. He had been getting them so much more frequently now. "I took you in, I kept you safe. I basically raised you, and what do you do? Betray me. Sell me out to the first girl you see. Hell, the first two girls that you see, and for what? A short lived happiness. You are an assassin Nagi, you can't just leave the life you have chosen!"  
  
"Can't I though? Can't I just walk out of here with them and keep them safe? I'm so tempted to." Nagi replied. He stood over Crawford and glared down at the American.  
  
"Nagi you can't. You aren't as powerful as you think. You need us. We're all you know." Crawford met the glare, and even in his withered state he overpowered Nagi. 'Keep him busy a little longer Brad. Just a little longer.'  
  
"Nagi she doesn't even love you. Neither of them do."  
  
"They love me more than you do." Nagi replied shortly.  
  
"But Nagi, emotions do make you weak. They've made me weak, but we can make you strong again. I need you to be strong while I'm weak. You have to pull me through Nagi. For once the son needs to help his father." 'God I feel like Schuldig.' Crawford thought. 'Messing with people's minds, not my style, but it is necessary.'  
  
"Your...son?" Nagi took a step back. Could Brad really think of him as a son?  
  
"Of course. I raised you didn't I? After that accident. After everyone died."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that." Nagi placed his hands over his ears, trying to push out the memories of his past. Children screaming in the streets, running in fear of him. And he was just a boy, only five years old. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello ladies." Schuldig said. He waltzed into the room and sat in the chair across the way. Tot ignored the man, as she unlaced her tennis shoe. She pulled out the string and swung it in front of the kitten, laughing as it attacked the moving object.  
  
"She's cute." Schuldig smiled. Aya glanced up at him. What was he up to?  
  
"Farfarello and I buried them today. We found some pretty disturbing stuff. I'm glad you didn't come Aya."  
  
"I should have come anyway. I saw the bodies of my two murdered parents, I could have handled it."  
  
"I know. I know, but I didn't want you to handle it. Aya, I have to talk to Tot for awhile. Would you be a dear and get us some tea?" Aya looked into Schuldig's eyes and shrugged. She walked back down the hall to her room and sat down. There were no windows in this room and it felt more like a prison.  
  
"Tot, we found something in the building." Schuldig stared directly at the girl. He could get a clear reading from her. People with gifts were so much harder to read. "Hell had a letter written to you incase anything happened to her. She had just enough money to send you away. She wants you out of this life, and out of Japan."  
  
"Tot not leaving Japan. Tot stay with Aya and Nagi." Tot stated. She tossed the string to the ground, watching with delight as the kitten pounced at it.  
  
"Tot, do you do everything that Hell tells you to?" Schuldig asked, knowing the answer. He smiled when she nodded.  
  
"Well, Hell is telling you to do this. She wants you to go to New York. She has a summer home there, and enough money in an account under your name to keep you living off of the interest. This is what she wanted for you."  
  
"Could Tot take Otohime?" Tot asked. She looked worried, but she believed him. Perfect.  
  
"Of course, Tot. Hell would want that." Schuldig took her hand in his and smiled. "Nagi wants you to go. He's in love with Aya you know." There's the clincher.  
  
"Nagi love Tot."  
  
"Like a sister dear. Nagi loves you, but he is in love with Aya. See the difference?" Tot shook her head weakly.  
  
"Nagi doesn't want to say goodbye. Neither does Aya. They just want you to leave. They think that Hell was right. Oh, don't cry." Schuldig wiped the tear from her cheek.  
  
"Nagi promised to always be with Tot." She sniffled.  
  
"Shh. Let's go get your things and Otohime's things, and get you on a plane to New York. Here's the address of your house, and your account number." Schuldig helped her to her feet. Tot reached down and picked the kitten up, hugging it close to her body. Otohime mewed.  
  
Farfarello already had her things in the car, which was running. Schuldig rushed her outside and hoped in the driver's seat. Farfarello glanced down at his knife, gleaming in the afternoon sun.  
  
Schuldig drove fast around every turn, every curve, not letting other vehicles slow him down. The windows in front were open, letting in the summer air. Tot laughed happily as the speed blew her hair around her face. Kitten in her arms, Tot felt content.  
  
She didn't realize that they were not heading in the direction of the airport. They were heading into the mountains on the outside of the city. The brakes of the car squealed as Schuldig pulled to a stop on a deserted dirt road.  
  
"Why Schuldig stop?" Tot asked. She looked nervously at the two men in the front seats. She couldn't get out without passing them. The car only had two doors.  
  
"I lied. I'm taking you to see Hell and Shoen." Tot looked at him, confused. Her blue eyes grew wider when Farfarello turned around in his seat, wicked smile on his face.  
  
"The young are always the first to die." He whispered, brandishing his blade. Tot screamed out, and the kitten jumped up at Farfarello, trying to scratch him. Schuldig grabbed the cat and slung it out the window against a tree. It fell to the ground with a thud, and didn't move.  
  
"You killed her!" Tot screeched. She tried to climb out of the vehicle but Farfarello grabbed her. He yanked her out of the car and Schuldig snagged her kicking feet. They dragged her into the woods.  
  
"You'll be with all your sisters, you should be happy." He was saying. Once they were in far enough Farfarello flipped his knife up and slit the girl's throat. Tot saw red for a moment, and then she never saw again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya came out of her room just as Nagi was coming out of his little conference with Crawford. She smiled at the boy.  
  
"So, what did you talk about?'  
  
"Nothing really. Just a new mission tonight. I have to go over things with you and Tot. Where is she anyway?"  
  
"She was talking to Schuldig." Aya stated as they walked into the kitchen. She turned to get them both some tea, so she missed the look of horror on Nagi's face.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on them." Nagi whispered. Aya turned around to watch him leave. She shrugged off the feeling in the pit of her stomach and turned back to the tea.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" Brad asked. "I don't feel like cooking."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound tired."  
  
"Just a headache. So what do you think?" He asked, sitting down at the table. Trying to shut out the spinning room Brad closed his eyes. Aya looked at him. He didn't seem like the type that got sick easily.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. Besides, maybe Schuldig will go pick something up."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"She's not there, and I can't find Farfarello or Schuldig anywhere." Nagi whispered.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"The cat's gone too, and all of her things." His voice grew fainter with every word. Cooked spaghetti stood where his legs had once been and he fell to the ground. Aya ran to his side, pushing her own questions to the back of her brain.  
  
"Maybe Schuldig took her for a ride." Crawford offered. Nagi's glare could have frozen hell itself. Crawford held up his hands in defense. "Just a suggestion."  
  
Crawford glanced up at the door. "Their coming." He said quietly. Nagi looked up, raising his hopes enough for them to come crashing down again.  
  
The door opened slowly. Schuldig looked exhausted, and Farfarello looked normal, his lone eye twinkling slightly in the florescent lights. "We couldn't find her." Schuldig whispered.  
  
"Why should she need to be found?" Nagi cried.  
  
"I was trying to explain things to her, and she got mad and ran out. I thought it would be good for her to come to grips with things on her own, but when she didn't come back I asked Farefey to come look for her with me, and I just couldn't find her. Anywhere."  
  
"What?" Aya asked. Hadn't she lost enough within the past 48 hours.  
  
"We'll discuss it later, right now we have a mission to prep for." Crawford piped in. He fixed his hair quickly and straightened his coat. "Come on Nagi." Nagi looked at Crawford blankly, trying to pull himself together. Whatever had happened would have to wait for later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aya, how much does a bouquet of pink Daisies cost?" Ken asked, holding a black marker over a blank white sign.  
  
"Whatever you think sounds good." Aya replied as he watered the last of the plants. Ken shrugged and scribbled a number down on the board which he placed outside the pre-cut bouquets.  
  
"Have you seen Omi today Yoji?"  
  
"Yeah, I sent the Chibi back to bed. He's beyond wasted, worse than me on my blitzed nights." He laughed. Smoke curled up from his mouth, and red embers fell to the ground. Ken thought he would be used to the smoking by now, but he wasn't.  
  
"Those things are going to kill you one day." The brunette joked. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took off the apron.  
  
"Yeah, if I don't die in the line of duty!" Yoji replied. Ken shook his head. Yoji always had to have the last word.  
  
"You two going anywhere tonight?" Ken asked. He tried to push back the smile on his face.  
  
"Why?" Aya asked shortly.  
  
"It's your one month anniversary silly." Ken replied. The other boys looked at each other, then at Ken. "You can't be serious. You both forgot!" Ken burst into laughter.  
  
"I've never been good at dates." Yoji replied. Aya blushed slightly.  
  
"You two are hysterical. Glad I get to see it all." Ken left the two lovers alone to go wake up Omi. It wasn't healthy to sleep all day, no matter how tired you were.  
  
"One month only? Man feels like longer." Yoji smiled.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed the time go by." Aya replied. He glanced down at the flowers he had been watering for the past three minutes. He growled and switched off the water. "Did you love her?"  
  
"Who?" Yoji asked. He put his arms around Aya's waist and smiled. He wasn't losing weight anymore.  
  
"Asuka." Yoji recoiled. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the table.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"I just want to know Yoji." Aya explained. He pulled out of the other man's embrace. "Unless you don't feel like you can tell me."  
  
"Of course I can tell you. Yes, I did love Asuka. She was all I had for a really long time."  
  
"No Yoji. I mean were you in love with her."  
  
"Why does it matter Ran?"  
  
"Why are you avoiding the question?"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Listen, I loved Asuka. But she's my past."  
  
"Aya-kun!!!" Omi screeched from the top of the stairs. He bounced down, taking three steps at a time. He was still in his pajamas, and the sleeping cap swayed from side to side. "Aya-kun!"  
  
"What is it Omi?" Aya asked. Yoji silently thanked Omi. What was with the third degree anyway?  
  
"I completely forgot about this email I got last night. It was about Aya-chan." Omi took a few gasping breaths.  
  
"Show me." Aya's voice reverted back to its ice cold tone. Omi led the man down the stairs to the basement and flipped on the computer. Aya paced around the room as it loaded, fearing what the message might say.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He hissed. Omi waited a few seconds and turned around.  
  
"Hai." Aya ran over to the computer and leaned over Omi's shoulder. Reading the message once, and then again.  
  
"I'll kill him." Aya stormed out of the basement and up the steps, pushing past both Ken and Yoji.  
  
"Guess you aren't going out tonight." Ken stated. Yoji sighed and shook his head. He flinched when the door down the hall slammed shut, rattling the pots in the shop.  
  
"Boys?" Yoji opened his eyes and tried to smile at Manx. She was a sight in her red suit and manicured nails. "We have a new mission."  
  
"I don't think tonight is a good night." Ken replied.  
  
"Watch the tape and see." Manx flashed the tape and tried to smile.  
  
"Unless it has to do with his sister Aya won't want in." Yoji said softly. Manx nodded and led the remaining boys down the steps.  
  
Persia's computerized image appeared on the screen. The voice of the man who had led them through so many missions started to talk, same message as usual.  
  
"Your targets are a group of men who are taking young children, raping them, then crucifying them on metal stakes. After a few minutes they send electrical currents through the stakes. It's a very long and painful way to die.  
  
The men led by Kamei, Hiroko, and will fall once their leader has been eliminated. Hunters of the night deny these dark beasts their tomorrows."  
  
"So, are you in? It has to be done tonight." Ken glanced over at Omi. Talk about your bad timing.  
  
"I'm in." Ken replied softly. Omi and Yoji glanced at the soccer player. One was stunned, the other hurt. "I'll take it alone if I have too."  
  
"I don't want you going alone Ken. You can handle it, but I'd prefer someone to be with you." Manx smiled. "Anyone else?" Silence. Ken felt his heart sink. What was the use of saving one child at the sacrifice of a dozen? Maybe more? Was Aya-chan more important because she was Aya's little sister? Because her death would actually touch the group? The answer to that, was of course.  
  
"I'm in." Omi sighed.  
  
"No Omi, you go with Aya tonight, and I'll go with Ken. If we split up we might as well have you fighting the psychos from long range."  
  
"And they don't trust us Omi. Might as well split it up so there is one good person on each team." Ken stated. Omi glanced up at him, vaguely shocked. Ken hadn't been in a good mood lately.  
  
"But ranged weapons aren't any good against those guys. One doesn't feel pain, one can see the arrow fired before it even gets put on the line, one can stop it in mid air, and the other is super fast."  
  
"Then maybe Omi should come with me. We might be able to pick them off faster with a sniper anyway." Yoji offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Omi replied. Ken shrugged.  
  
"They finished it yesterday Yoji. Just in case he sees his sister." Manx whispered. A small silver circle rested in her hand. Yoji took it and smiled.  
  
Ken stalked up the stairs so that Yoji and Omi could go over mission objectives, and so that he could change.  
  
Hidden deep inside his chestnut closet lay his outfit. Bright orange sweater and goggles greeted him with that oh to familiar feeling. Blood stains from countless victims lay on the jacket, but only in his mind. No longer orange, it was a rusty brown from the dried blood of many, innocent and evil alike.  
  
To open the wardrobe further would be to look into Ken's heart. Candles were set up in the back, bright colors, and a picture of his once closest and truest friend, Koichiro Kase. His old jersey hung in the background, and pictures of his old life, a life he had hidden from the others. None of them knew of his own family. His twin sister, his little brother, who all thought he was dead. And behind even that lay a small gold chain.  
  
"It's better this way. You won't get hurt, not like Aya's sister." Ken twisted the jumper around his waist and sighed. How old was Lei now? Was he ten? Eleven? "He's 13 Ken. 13 today." He muttered. Ken touched the golden links behind the picture, revealing the dragon on the end.  
  
"I got you something!" Hana smiled and held out the box, her cyan eyes, just like his, glimmering with excitement.  
  
"Why did you get me something?"  
  
"Because it's your first finals! I thought you could use a little luck." Her smile grew as he opened the box, revealing the dragon pendant inside.  
  
"You are a dragon freak!" Ken laughed. She slid the chain into her hand and placed it around his neck.  
  
"Now I'll always be with you, just like you are always with me." She touched her own chain, a silver Phoenix. The dragon's counterpart. Its other half. He had given it to her the day of her first recital.  
  
"I'll always be with you..." The golden dragon flickered in the dim light. He ran his thumb down the intricate design of the scales and sighed.  
  
"You ok?" Omi asked. He walked in and sat down on the bed. Ken pushed his every day clothes in around the shrine. He shoved the goggles on his head, turned, and smiled.  
  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You're just not acting like yourself." Omi replied. His legs swung aimlessly against the bed, filling the silence with soft thudding sounds.  
  
"Omi, how do you know what I act like? How do you know that I wasn't always like this back in my life?" Ken said, noting the sharpness in his tone. Omi flinched slightly. "Sorry Omi."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just can't shake my memories, that's all." 'I promised I would be there. Said I would always be there. I was the older brother, even if it was only by a minute.'  
  
"Sure you're up to tonight?"  
  
"I'm with Aya. I screw up then he can more than handle it on his own. He'll be in a mad rage anyway." 'I missed prom, missed your recitals. I said I would always be with you when you sang. I hope you haven't stopped. When did I screw up Hana? Was he like that from the beginning?'  
  
"I guess you're right. You've just been kinda hard on yourself lately."  
  
'Did you ever like Kase? No, no Hana you always felt like something was wrong. Do you know I'm alive? Twins always know. Did you search long for me? Did you ever give up?'  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Omi sighed and left the room. Ken followed him with his eyes until he was gone. Still thinking he turned off his light and walked down stairs on autopilot. 'I am so sorry Hana...Lei.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want to tie me to a tree?" Aya asked, trying to contain her laughter. "So that you can draw them into a trap?" Her attempts failed. "Why in the world would they care?"  
  
"Aya, they care because you have power. That little blaster you have is nothing to laugh about." Schuldig replied. "They'd do anything to get their hands on it."  
  
"They'll come Aya. One hour and you can have your revenge. For Ran, for Hell and Shoen, and even for yourself." Brad put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "For all of us."  
  
"All of you have gifts. What did Ran have?"  
  
"Ran?" Schuldig asked. He glanced over at Brad. They hadn't thought about that question. Crawford glanced back at Schuldig.  
  
"He was a telekinetic like me." Nagi replied. Schuldig and Crawford looked to the boy, smiles on their faces.  
  
"Yup, wow Nagi-kins. You did do your homework." Schuldig laughed. Nagi shrugged, a slight smile gracing his features. Aya smiled at the boy across from her.  
  
"So, an hour? Can we have something to eat first? I'm starved."  
  
"Sure Aya, anything you want." Crawford replied. He nodded at Schuldig, who stood and left. "He'll probably grab a pizza."  
  
"What about a four course french meal?" Aya laughed, forgetting that they had no idea what she was talking about. Ran would have understood. "Never mind." She whispered. Schuldig glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One unbearable hour passed. Aya paced back and forth around the basement, clutching the hilt of his sword. When his hand began to cramp he would relax it, stretching it, then clasp the sword again. Ken watched him nervously. He was afraid he would blow up before they even got there. Would he have been different if it was Hana out there?  
  
The soft tread of his shoes across the floor was slowly driving Ken insane. Thud. Thud. Thud!  
  
"By the Gods will you stop!" He hissed. Aya glanced down at him, grunted, and started to pace again. 'Shoot me now.'  
  
"It's 10:30, let's go." The red head raced up the steps before Ken could even argue.  
  
"Yes, so we can sit in the park for a half an hour instead of in the house. Aya! This is a trap!" Ken cried out after the boy, but it was to late. Aya was gone. Ken groaned and gathered his things.  
  
His motorcycle was leaning contently inside the garage. The goggles fell into place over his eyes as he revved the engine. Aya couldn't have gotten far.  
  
When he saw the red head down the street he sped up. "Hop on."  
  
Aya did as he was told, placing his blade against the side of his leg so it wouldn't bang into him. Ken sped down the deserted street, knowing in his heart that something bad was going to happen.  
  
It was only 10:39 PM when they arrived at the park. Everything seemed quiet. Crickets chirped in the grass and fireflies flew around their heads. They strolled cautiously, awaiting the surprise attack. Both could feel the impending trap that lay upon them.  
  
"There she is." Ken whispered, pointing to the tree at the top of a set of steps. It was the same place Schuldig had put Ouka that fateful night. It was also susceptible to attacks. The gold earring flashed in the moonlight as Aya moved toward his sister. Ken snagged the other boy's hand and shook his head.  
  
"We are not rushing into this Ran." He hissed. Aya knew that when they used his real name they meant it, so he stood down. A crisp breeze blew across the park, ruffling Aya-chan's hair. It was the kind of breeze right after a nice long storm, still sizzling with static electricity. Aya's violet eyes were barely slits. He surveyed the area.  
  
"I don't see anyone. I'm going in." He whispered, running toward his little sister.  
  
"Just cause you don't see them..! Ran, Ran!" Ken hissed back, watching the boy run toward his sister. A gleam in the forest beyond caught his eye. A dagger.  
  
"Duck!" Ken screamed. Aya dropped to the ground. The dagger flew through the space where his heart would have been, finding its sheath in a nearby tree. Ken sighed with relief.  
  
Aya was back on his feet and running up the stairs. Ken moved to the side, watching for the living shadows that he knew were there.  
  
"Looking for us?" Crawford asked as he came out of the darkness. The moonlight caught his glasses, shimmering on them.  
  
"Maybe?" Ken asked, smirking. Crawford laughed at him as he slid his jacket off of his shoulders. He clenched his fists, smirking at Ken.  
  
"Well, are you going to look at me, or attack?" He asked. Ken clenched the bar inside his glove, extending the metal claws. "Wow, nice. I probably shouldn't let you hit me with those." Ken glared at the American. He tried to fake left and go right, but Crawford could see the future. Every attempt to even hit him failed miserably. He caught Ken's leg in mid air and twisted it sharply. Ken spun and hit the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him. Crawford laughed again. "Pathetic." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yoji, why do I have that weird feeling that we're being set up?" Omi whispered over the link. He glanced around the small room he was in, and over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. Just watch my back ok?"  
  
"Yeah I got you. Security is off...now."  
  
Yoji slid the door open and slipped inside. There was nothing. No children, no bad guys. It was completely abandoned. Dust drifted on the still air and rats scurried across the filth covered floor, which no human feet had tread on.  
  
"Omi, I think you're right about the set...Whoa!"  
  
"Yoji? Yoji!" Omi hissed over the line. Clashing metal and grunting sounds were all he could hear. Yoji was breathing hard. Omi slipped his computer back into its bag and left the small closet. He fingered the darts inside his pocket, ready if necessary. A scream rang in his ear.  
  
"Yoji!"  
  
"Damn." Was the only reply he got. Omi slid past the turn, noting the three guards down the hall. 'Where did they come from?' He wondered, pulling out three of his darts. They ripped silently through the air, hitting their targets. The three men fell to the ground without so much as a groan.  
  
Omi turned and ran down the hall. He stopped in front of the door Yoji had entered. Two men were hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Yoji?" He whispered, sliding the door open. A thin piece of wire shot past his face, skimming it. Blood trickled down his cheek. Omi looked down at his partner, confused, until he heard the gasping sounds of a man behind him. The nameless man fell to the ground, suffocating. His lips turning the faintest shade of blue.  
  
"Hey, Chibi..." Yoji groaned. He was bleeding from his side and his left leg.  
  
"Yoji. Come on." Omi helped the brunette to his feet, placing the extra weight on his own shoulder. Omi dragged Yoji out of the building. They managed to avoid most of the other guards.  
  
"You were right Chibi."  
  
"Who cares? Come on, we better go find Aya."  
  
"But if we were set up doesn't that mean that Aya and Ken are probably being set up as well?" Omi looked up into a pair of worried jade eyes. Yoji quickened the pace, putting weight on his injured leg. He moaned with every step, but sped up anyway.  
  
Seven was parked right where they had left it. Yoji pulled himself into the driver's seat. Omi jumped over the door and fastened his seat belt. This would be one wild ride. The tires squealed as Yoji pulled out of the warehouse parking lot. The smell of burning rubber hung in the air where they had just been. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A flash of light lit up the twilight sky. The electric feeling in the air intensified, and had it not been a cloudless evening Ken would have thought lightning had struck down on the ground. "Aya." Ken struggled to his feet and ran toward the steps. The scent of burning wood came to him, and he noticed the same tree that had the dagger in it was on fire.  
  
"Damn it." He muttered. He glanced up the steps and Aya was standing there. He was glaring at his sister, and she was glaring back. Both were breathing hard and neither were moving.  
  
In the next instant sharp pain coursed through him. He had forgotten about Crawford. Ken toppled to the ground, and attempted to roll out of the fall, but the pain was intense. He flopped to his side, unable to get in a proper breath. He couldn't tell what hurt. Everything hurt.  
  
"Get up Ken!"  
  
"But my knee hurts Hana."  
  
"I don't care. You have to train! The pain will go away."  
  
"You are worse than coach."  
  
"Get up."  
  
Ken rolled, tripping Crawford. He pushed himself off of the ground, ignoring the pain. Crawford looked up at him with mild shock.  
  
"Can't see everything, can you." He stated. Crawford stood and jumped backwards, looking just past Ken. A bolt flew by the brunette's ear, landing where Crawford had been. Ken peered over his shoulder and watched as Omi came over the ridge.  
  
"Too crowded." Crawford smiled. He whistled, and the Schwarz team disappeared into the darkness, including Aya-chan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Fight Between Aya & Aya)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rope was hurting her arms and the tree was less than uncomfortable. Aya tried to slip into a light sleep so that she would appear unconscious, but she couldn't find that right sleeping spot.  
  
"This is ridiculous." She muttered under her breath. Crawford was off to the left, Nagi was in the getaway car, incase something went wrong, and the other two were deep in the shadows, waiting for their perfect time.  
  
She could hear one of them getting closer. He was running.  
  
"Duck!" The knife went past her, slicing the air like it yearned to do to the person it was aimed at.  
  
"Aya?" The man whispered. It was the imposter, she could tell. Presuming he could trick her by sounding like Ran, acting like Ran, looking like him. It didn't matter whether her brother had to go hell and back again, he would have been there when she woke up. "Aya. I'm taking you home." He whispered. He untied one of the ropes and glared at the other.  
  
"Who uses two ropes!" He hissed to himself.  
  
"Brad does." Aya-chan replied. The man took a step back, staring into her blue eyes. "Surprised that it's a trap? And I thought you guys were the best." A wicked smile crossed her face, lighting her eyes with an inner darkness.  
  
Farfarello came out from behind her and smiled at Ran, his one golden eye gleaming in the moonlight. He cried out into the night and attacked Ran, pushing him back down the steps. The katana flashed in the moonlight with every parry.  
  
"Aya! Aya it's me! Ran!" He called, pushing Farfarello back up the steps. He sliced the man across his chest, but Farefey just laughed. The silver-haired man jumped back, emitting a cry that resembled one the Indians of North America must have used. Ran raced back up the steps, and Aya was waiting. The color in her eyes began to drain away as she pulled in energy. She held out her palm.  
  
"Murderer!" She cried as the beam of pure white light shot from her hand.  
  
Ran moved just in time. The beam shot past him into a nearby tree, setting it on fire. He glared up at his little sister and she stared back down at him. Both exhausted they stood like that for a moment, one trying to find the little girl he once knew, the other trying to find a weakness.  
  
Schuldig waltzed out of the shadows and grinned down at Ran. He finished untying Aya and gently pushed the girl behind him.  
  
"Don't wear yourself out my dear." He whispered back to her. She nodded slightly.  
  
Ran flinched when he heard Schuldig call her dear. What right did that forked tongue German have to call his little sister dear?  
  
A shrill whistle broke the silence and the two people in front of him disappeared. Ran moved to catch up with them, but Schuldig's speed was too much for him.  
  
"Damn you!" He cried out to the night.  
  
A/N: Ok, and that is the end of chapter 3. I feel bad about killing Tot....oh well, I am an angst writer you know! :) anyway, please R&R. 


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Revelations  
  
"Yoji, how exactly did you manage this injury?" Omi asked as he wrapped the brunette's leg.  
  
"He had a jagged knife." The blonde man replied, gritting his teeth against the pain. Omi nodded and moved on to the man's side.  
  
"You're not going to be able to go out for awhile." Ken stated.  
  
"But we have to find Ran's sister."  
  
"We'll handle it Yoji. You can't, excuse me," Omi held up a hand. Yoji was giving him the "What exactly can't I do?" look. "You shouldn't put any weight on that leg, or you'll be bed bound for a month. Got me?"  
  
"Yes nurse Chibi." Yoji smirked. Playful though he was Yoji was still worried. Things never went easily for them.  
  
"Now if you need anything ring the little bell and Omi will get it for you. And don't be a pain with it, or I'll punt your room service to the next street. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir!" He saluted. Ken chuckled lightly and strolled back to his room, leaving Omi to tend to the other man. Passing Aya's door Ken noticed the entrance was half open, yet again.  
  
"Hey Aya." He spoke, entering the dark room.  
  
"Yoji's hurt, and I almost got you killed tonight..." The red head whispered.  
  
"Aya, I nearly get killed every night. I'm used to it." Ken replied. "Don't beat yourself up about it. She's more than a little confused. She'll come round, if we can get her alone. Just give it time." Aya grunted. He wasn't really listening to the blue eyed boy.  
  
"Ken? Make me a promise." Aya turned to face him. One year older than Aya-chan. Just one year. Omi was younger than them both.  
  
"Depends on the promise." Ken replied. His hand traced down the wood frame of the door nervously.  
  
Aya had been thinking about this for a long time, but still it was hard to begin. "When this is over promise me that you and Omi will take her some place safe and not come back." Aya stated. Ken stared at the red head, eyes wide.  
  
"I can't make that promise Aya." He was too shocked to give a reason. It was all so sudden.  
  
Aya stood up slowly. "Promise me damn it."  
  
"I can't do that!" Ken said softly. "And what about you and Yoji? Are we supposed to leave you?"  
  
Aya moved closer, a cat stalking its prey. He grabbed onto Ken's shoulder and pulled the boy close. "Yoji and I are adults. You're just children! You shouldn't even be here, now promise me! Promise!" The tone was not angry, but cold. Menacingly cold.  
  
"You still just look at me as a child? After everything?" Ken asked, half surprised, half hurt. Hadn't he proven himself yet?  
  
"You are just a child Ken." Aya hissed.  
  
"You're a whole year older than me! What makes the difference?"  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?" Yoji screamed from his room. "If I could get up I would come see, but since I can't would someone like to tell me why everyone is screaming?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Yoji. Just a debate." Ken replied.  
  
"Get some sleep." Aya added.  
  
"I would if some people in this house would let me!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ken yelled back. He could hear Yoji huff from his room, and the creaking of the old bed as the man situated himself.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Omi hissed. Ken jumped slightly upon hearing the other boy's voice.  
  
"Nothing Omi." Aya replied. He released Ken's shoulder. The light flickered off of Aya's glistening violet eyes, and Ken realized that he was really upset. The red head looked back out his window to the empty streets below. Was it just about Aya-chan, or was it something more?  
  
"The pain, the anger, the inability to go back Ken, is what makes the difference." He whispered. "I don't think I could... hold her with these hands." The words were barely audible as they fell from his lips.  
  
"Aya, we've all done things..."  
  
"But on the inside you're still Hidako Ken. Anyone can see that. But Fujimiya Ran died a long time ago."  
  
Omi looked on in slight confusion. Just as he was about to ask he decided it would be better to stay out of it, and wait to see what Ken had to say. Ken shook his head wearily. "Aya? I promise." He said. Aya turned around. He scanned the boy's face and nodded. Omi looked up at the two, more confused than before. He felt like something monumental had just happened, and that he had missed it.  
  
"What do you promise?" He asked.  
  
"Let it go Omi and go back to bed." Aya ordered. Omi glanced up at Aya and shrugged. He'd get it out of Ken later.  
  
"Goodnight." Ken said and turned into his own room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Crawford, it seems as if things are going well."  
  
"Mostly sir. I don't think that Prodigy will associate with us much longer. He is having a slight set back from his training. Emotions."  
  
"You shall divine a way to sort things Mr. Crawford. You always do. And the girl?"  
  
"A true gem, sir. She'll do wonders for the organization. We just have to finish her training."  
  
"Well, see that it gets done. We do not want to lose the girl."  
  
"No sir." With a flick of the wrist Crawford closed his phone.  
  
"Any news Bradley?" Schuldig asked. He picked up an apple and tossed it into the air. Farfarello flicked the knife in his hand out, hitting the apple dead center, and pinning it to a wall. "I was going to eat that." Farfarello shrugged.  
  
"No news Schuldig. In fact they just want us to sit tight and finish her training."  
  
"How?" Farfarello asked, breaking his usual silence.  
  
"That is the question. Any thoughts Nagi?"  
  
"Just one. That you are a lying son of a bitch." Nagi replied. Crawford glanced at him.  
  
"And if I am?" Nagi shook his head just enough to shift his black hair. The vase beside Crawford shattered, sending glass down the man's back.  
  
He stood, toppling the chair to the ground. Aya walked out of her room and glared at the four men. Hair ruffled from sleep and pajamas wrinkled, Aya looked like she had been asleep for hours.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked.  
  
"Just a little debate." Crawford replied. Aya gave him a skeptical look, and noted the glass and chair on the kitchen floor. Crawford picked up the chair and sat down, smiling.  
  
"Fine, but debate, don't break, ok?" She said pointing. Schuldig nodded and threw her a winning smile. Aya shook her head and sauntered back to her room.  
  
"Would you keep it down?" Schuldig hissed.  
  
Nagi glared at the man. "What if I call her back and tell her?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Read my mind Schu. You'd find that I would dare."  
  
"Stop fighting." Crawford whispered. "She left you Nagi. Get over it. If you had done what I told you, you wouldn't hurt right now."  
  
"If I did everything you told me to, Crawford, she'd be in a ditch, and I would have killed the only person I ever loved."  
  
"You would have never loved her."  
  
"I'm glad I loved her."  
  
"Love has made you bold." Farfarello said. Nagi turned his attention to the silver-haired man. "Being bold has made you stupid." Farefey leapt from his seat, landing gracefully behind Nagi. He placed a knife to the boy's neck before Nagi even blinked. "And slow."  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me? In front of her?" His laugh was cool, unconcerned.  
  
"No Nagi. You have been too difficult lately. So you are going to leave." Crawford smiled  
  
"And why the hell would I do that?"  
  
"Because we have Tot, and if you ever want to see her alive again, I would leave." He held up a small detonation device. "There is an old warehouse that this is connected to. If you say anything to the girl other than goodbye, in our presence of course, then you will be the cause of death of the only person you have ever loved." Farfarello released him. "And before you pull this out of my hand Nagi, because I can see you doing it, know that this may not be the only one. I could have these things anywhere and everywhere. Maybe only one works, but maybe they all do. Are you willing to chance it?"  
  
"How do I even know she is alive?" Nagi asked. A red mark lay on his neck where the knife had been.  
  
"You don't. That's the beauty of it." Schuldig replied. He smirked. 'Nagi's mind tastes sweeter than honey.'  
  
"Aya." Crawford called. The girl slowly made her way out of her room. She was glad for it. It was a lonely room without Tot, and empty without the younger girl's things.  
  
"What?" She asked, irritated none-the-less by them continuing to disturb her sleep.  
  
"Aya, I have to go away for awhile. I'm gonna go look for Tot." Nagi smiled and took her hand. "I'll be back in a few days."  
  
"When was this decided?" She asked looking past the blue eyes in front of her to Brad.  
  
"He's worried, and we just couldn't talk him out of it." Brad replied. He smiled at her, warm yet empty.  
  
"Nagi, I know you love her, but... but I need you here." She leaned in closer, "You're the only real friend I have left."  
  
"You'll be okay Aya. Just don't let Farefey near your things, and keep Schuldig out of your room. Brad will take care of you." 'I wish I could take care of him.' Aya gave him a hug, looking over his shoulder at Brad. Could he be happy about this?  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Now. Schuldig said that he had some ideas."  
  
"Hell wanted Tot to go to New York if anything happened to her, so I think that would be the best place to start looking. We'll get a ticket at the airport."  
  
"Tonight? Why so soon? Can't you wait a little while Nagi?"  
  
"No, it has to be tonight. I don't want her to get to far ahead of me. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Aya sighed. She couldn't beg him to stay. He needed to find Tot and bring her back, and no one else could do it.  
  
"Come on kid, I have your stuff in the car." Brad said. He put his arm around Nagi's shoulder and led the boy to the door. Schuldig placed his arm around Aya's shoulder and pulled her in.  
  
"He'll be back as soon as he finds her." He whispered. Aya nodded, pushing her ruffled hair out of her eyes. How was she going to sleep now? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soft murmuring woke her up in the wee hours of the morning. "Don't these guys ever sleep?" She groaned, puling herself from the last remnants of sleep. "I'm buying earplugs."  
  
Aya gently pushed her door open and shuffled down the hall. She paused outside the door that led to the workroom, the room with no walls.  
  
"...work."  
  
"It will work." Schuldig hissed.  
  
"Blowing up the little flower shop will not get rid of Weiss. They're like cockroaches." Crawford whispered.  
  
"They live in that flower shop, they'll never expect a direct attack on them."  
  
"Of course they will. They're assassins too, they aren't stupid Schu."  
  
Aya listened more attentively. They were talking about the ones that killed her brother. All she needed was the address.  
  
"Besides, I don't want to trek all the way down to 13th street just to get them. We'll figure out a really good plan later. It's too late now."  
  
"Another headache?" There was no answer. Aya smiled to herself and stalked down to her room. She slid on her pants, clipping the belt with her Sais to her side. She would leave when they had gone to bed, which had to be soon. Soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi woke up. Sweat dripped off of his nose, and his breathing came in short, raspy waves. What had he been dreaming about? Whatever it was it had managed to scare the youngest member into an awful state. It took five minutes before Omi's breathing became normal.  
  
He slid his feet into a pair of slippers. "Maybe someone else is up." He wondered, pushing his door open. The hallway was dark, the moon and stars shut out by the heavy curtains. Omi noticed a soft glow coming from beneath Yoji's door. He knocked softly.  
  
"Come on in Chibi." Yoji whispered. Omi stared at the door before opening it.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"You were screaming earlier." Yoji explained. "I figured you woke up when it stopped."  
  
"Oh. Why are you up?"  
  
"My leg won't stop hurting. Hand me a light."  
  
"You shouldn't smoke Yoji." Omi replied as he handed the brunette the lighter on his desk.  
  
"Yeah, and I shouldn't kill people, but I do." Yoji replied, lighting the cigarette. "So, what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Omi shrugged slightly. "Don't remember really. But it was freaky."  
  
"Well, why don't you just chill with me for awhile. Maybe a smoke will calm your nerves." Yoji smirked. Waving the box of cigarets in front of his face, Yoji couldn't help but see the temptation to take one.  
  
"I'm not smoking one of those cancer sticks." Omi replied softly. Yoji shrugged and put the 'cancer sticks' aside. Omi glanced out the window to the street below. How crowded it was during the day, and how desolate at night. Much like their own lives.  
  
Something on the street caught his eye. It was moving with an elegant cautiousness, keeping away from the street lamps and the pools of silver moonlight. The figure was slinking closer to the alleyway by the flower shop.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Yoji asked, trying to move himself so that he could see.  
  
"Someone is coming for us." Omi whispered.  
  
"You have an active imagination Chibi. Maybe you should get more sleep." Yoji replied, exhaling the smoke in 'O' shapes. The door below them creaked open, and then shut with a light click. Omi jumped and switched off the light, certain that the person had already seen them on. Yoji shifted in his bed and closed his eyes, relaxing until his breath came in even, slow waves.  
  
Omi went into Yoji's closet and opened up one of the hidden side drawers, where he pulled out four darts.  
  
"Since when do you hide things in my room?" Yoji whispered. Omi smiled back at him and shrugged.  
  
"I hide things everywhere in this house."  
  
The door beside them creaked open and was shut. It was Ken's room. Omi and Yoji held their breath and waited for a scream. Nothing happened. The door creaked back open and was closed again. They could hear the soft treading of boots across the carpeted floor.  
  
Omi nervously fingered the inside his pocket, knowing that this was not an ordinary burglar. The door across the hall opened and shut again. Aya's room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya glanced down at the sleeping man. So innocent in his sleep, so evil when he was awake. In the darkness she could dismiss the striking resemblance between the imposter and her brother. His violet eyes were closed, and the shadows darkened his hair and complexion. This man was not her brother.  
  
She pushed a strand of hair out of her blue eyes. This was her moment. Slowly, she slid her Sais out from their sheath. They glistened in the low light. She was determined not to make a sound, no cries of vengeance, no theatrics, just the kill.  
  
Suddenly the door was thrown open, and the smallest member of Weiss ran in, and upon seeing her ready to strike, yelled.  
  
"Aya-kun wake up!"  
  
The red head awoke with a start. He didn't realize what was going on, and sat there in a half daze for a few moments. Aya-chan shook her head and moved toward the window, sliding her Sais unwillingly back into their sheaths.  
  
"Aya? What are you doing here?" Aya asked, looking at his little sister in disbelief. She glared down at him, then turned and dove out of the window.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Aya cried. He raced to the window, relieved when he saw her land on the ground safely. Omi threw his jacket at him and held out his katana.  
  
"Well, hurry the hell up." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya raced out the backdoor, and hopped on Ken's motorcycle. Aya-chan was running toward the park. Glaring down at the dashboard Aya noticed that the keys weren't there. "Damn it."  
  
"Look out below!" Ken called, dropping the keys out of the Yoji's second story window. The red-head plucked them from the air and jabbed the key into the ignition.  
  
"Man, I'm glad he took your wheels." Yoji muttered, watching the bike disappear into the night. "You two better go after him."  
  
"Hai." Ken said. Racing back to his room he nearly tripped over the pushed up rug. He rolled out of the fall and into his room where he grabbed his bug knuckles, not even bothering to put his goggles on. He and Omi raced down the steps and out the open door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad woke up suddenly, his head throbbing. Pain killers didn't work, and his divining came in short, broken images, few and far in-between. What could be wrong with him?  
  
Crawford sat up and looked at his clock. '3:30 AM.' The bold letters screamed. He covered his amber eyes from the red light and sighed. He thought he had had a vision, but there was nothing now.  
  
"Brad? We have a problem." Schuldig yelled from outside his door, not knowing that he was already awake. "The girl is gone."  
  
"How can that be? Did you watch Nagi get on the plane."  
  
Schuldig threw open the door and sighed. "Of course I watched him get on the plane, and I watched it take off. None of her things are gone, except her Sais. What can you see?" Crawford wrinkled his forehead. 'Nothing!' He wanted to scream. 'I see nothing.' But a broken image came to him, one with a young faceless girl, pinned down by a man.  
  
"She's attacking them, go get the car."  
  
"Crawford, why did you not see it sooner?" Farfarello asked as Schuldig pushed past him towards the garage.  
  
"I don't know." He hissed.  
  
"It seems as though love has not just made Nagi weak." He replied as he left, blood trickling down his fingers leaving a small path of scarlet on the carpet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was catching up, he could feel it. The limb of a nearby tree rustled, shaking some of the green leaves to the ground. He jumped off of the bike, leaning in so it would land in the grass unharmed. Flipping in the air he could see her, running towards the woods. He would lose her for sure if she made it in there.  
  
Ran sprinted across the green field, and smiled when she faltered. This would be his big chance. He leapt at her, knowing if he missed he would lose her. But he didn't miss. He hit her with a force that sent them both rolling, until he landed on top.  
  
He pinned Aya to the ground. She struggled to get away but he held her fast, staring down into those blue eyes, praying that they would see him.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed.  
  
"Why don't you recognize me?" He asked her. She looked back up at him, glaring.  
  
"Why should I? Sure, you look like Ran, big deal! It doesn't make you my brother." She replied. Aya relaxed, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get away. He was too strong for her, and she couldn't get her hand around to blast him.  
  
"But I am your brother! Ask me anything! I'll know it." Ran didn't relax his own grip. He didn't want her to get away, not now that he had her alone. There was a short silence before she replied.  
  
"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" Aya asked, staring into his violet eyes. 'He really does look exactly like Ran.' She thought.  
  
"Because you were kidnaped. I became an assassin to pay for your treatment. You were taken from the hospital. Taken by a group of assassins called Schreient."  
  
"That's not true! They had to take me out because my brother died! He did become an assassin to pay my hospital bills, that's true, but he wouldn't work for the bad guys! Ran had more integrity than that. "  
  
"We don't! Aya. Crawford and his crowd are the bad guys, not us."  
  
"You're lying." Aya snapped. She struggled again, wanting more than anything to be out from the gaze of those eyes. Ran's eyes.  
  
"You're not listening!" He yelled. Exhausted, Ran shook his head. He wanted Yoji to be there, but the other man was still homebound. Stupid injuries.  
  
"You're right. I'm not listening to your lies!"  
  
"Aya!" A voice called out from a distance. "Aya!" Ran turned his attention to the voice. It wasn't anyone he could think of.  
  
"Brad! Brad I'm over here!" Aya screamed out. Ran turned his attention back to his sister.  
  
"What can I say to make you believe me?" He asked. He could feel Crawford getting closer, creeping up in the shadows to take her away again. Butterflies grew in his stomach till he could hardly breathe. Tears rolled down his cheeks, landing on Aya's lips.  
  
The tears moved her. "What did you get me the night of the accident?" She asked, her voice barely reaching above a whisper.  
  
"I got you a pair of earrings. Long gold ones, but you only had one when you woke up, because I have the other." Ran tilted his head to the side, revealing the long golden earring, the match to the one she was wearing.  
  
"Aya!" Brad cried out when he came across them. He moved like a wolf, jumping at Ran kicking the boy sharply in the side. The blow knocked the wind out of him and sent him rolling. Brad helped her to her feet, touching her hair lightly.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head weakly. Could he possibly be Ran?  
  
"Aya." Ran's voice trembled. He pushed himself to his knees, dismissing the pain that the movement brought. "I would have given anything to have been there when you woke up, Otohime." He whispered.  
  
The nickname struck her. Ran was the only one who called her that. Was the only one who knew. "Oni-chan?" Aya took a timid step toward him. The realization was beginning to dawn on her. He didn't look like Ran. He was Ran. How could she have looked past it for so long? Ran lifted his head slightly, the blood red hair falling into his sad violet eyes. A ray of hope lingered there when she whispered his name.  
  
"He's getting to you. Let's go." Crawford grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Aya was too shocked to fight back. Crawford pulled the girl behind him, but it was already ruined. Even with his seeing ability he had been to late.  
  
"Ran? Ran!" Aya tried to pry her wrist free of the leech-like grip.  
  
"Aya!" Ran struggled to his feet. He had a couple bruised ribs, but that as not going to stop him. He pulled out his katana and raced after the fleeing figures.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aya hissed.  
  
"Taking you home. They've gotten to you. I told you it would happen. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? You don't listen, Nagi doesn't listen..." He hissed, tightening his grip. 'Hell,' he thought, 'I don't even listen to myself.' The anger swelled inside him, and his grip tightened all the more until she could feel the flesh bruising underneath his hand.  
  
"You're hurting me. " She whispered.  
  
"Aya!" He was catching up. Aya glanced behind her shoulder, and Ran could see the fear in her eyes. He ran faster, leaping over bushes and ducking under trees. The pain in his side was a constant throbbing, one that could be ignored for the time being.  
  
Suddenly Schuldig and Farfarello jumped out form the brush, smiling. "And where do you think you're going?" Schuldig asked. He aimed his gun at Ran's head and smiled. Farfarello revealed his longest knife, and ran the cold metal across his tongue. "To get your sister? I don't think so."  
  
"I do not have time for you two." Ran muttered. He tightened the grip on his hilt and charged them, hoping to plow them over. Schuldig fired twice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aya!" More voices broke the quiet of the night. This time, however, it was Ran they were looking for. Omi and Ken made their way through the park. How many times had they been here now?  
  
"Where is he?" Ken muttered. "He's still not thinking straight."  
  
"When it comes to his sister he never thinks straight." Omi replied. In a way he could relate. He had not known Ouka as long as Aya had known his sister, but the lose of her was still hard to bear. If it had been her instead of Aya's sister, Omi didn't know how he would react.  
  
Two gunshots broke the evening silence. Ken flexed his hand, reassuring himself with the feel of the bar inside his glove. Omi glanced over at the other boy.  
  
"We better hurry up and find him." Ken whispered.  
  
He and Omi ran through the park, passing the place where Ouka died, farther in to the darkness. In the distance they could hear the sounds of battle, clashing noises of metal.  
  
"Well, he isn't dead." Omi whispered. Ken began to take the lead, forgetting about how much faster he could run than Omi. He pushed the branches out of his way and leapt over bushes, praying that he would make it in time.  
  
"For once I will not screw this up." He whispered to himself. A wayward branch sliced his face, but he didn't even feel it.  
  
Ken's intuition took over after that. He didn't even remember jumping out of the brush and slicing Farfarello across the stomach. Nor did he remember dodging the two bullets Schuldig fired at him. Ken did a back flip, landing in front of Aya's fallen form. Schuldig smiled at him and waved, dragging Farfarello back into the darkness.  
  
"Go after them." Aya whispered. Ken looked down and nodded. He flexed his hand, tightening it into a fist, and ran off after the two members of Schwarz.  
  
Omi arrived just as Ken left.  
  
"Where's Ken?" Omi asked. He knelt down beside Aya and inspected his wound. A gunshot to the side. Perfect.  
  
"Asked him to go after them." Aya replied faintly.  
  
"He'll get killed!"  
  
"No he won't. He'll screw up and lose them in the woods." Ken replied as he came out of the brush. He pulled a wayward leaf out of his brown hair and sighed. 'Chalk one more up on the board.'  
  
"You didn't mess up, Ken." Aya whispered. His black coat was slowly beginning to glisten from the blood. Ken untied his orange sweater and balled it up. He placed it on the wound, adding pressure to stop the bleeding.  
  
"How are we going to get you back?" Omi asked himself. He elevated Aya's head on his knees and smiled down at him.  
  
"You're not." Aya replied. He coughed, and a small amount of blood trickling down from his lips. "Make me another promise? Promise me you'll save her." He whispered.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"Promise Ken. I slid it in her jacket..." Aya grabbed Ken's arm. His grip was still strong, but his eyes were glazing over.  
  
"I promise." Ken replied. Aya smiled slightly, and fell into a world of darkness.  
  
A/N: Not much to say about that one...anyway! What will happen? Tune in next week for the final episode! Same Weiss time, same Weiss channel. 


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Rescue Mission  
  
Aya-chan slowly opened her blue eyes to encounter a new, bleak room. A tight feeling grasped her wrists and ankles, and she realized that she was tied to a sturdy, metal chair, one which Crawford used to tie Farfarello down when they couldn't get him to the padded room. The back of her neck was stiff, and she could feel the bruises on her arms. Aya didn't remember what happened to her after the park, but she did remember one key thing. Her brother was alive, and he was the "enemy" to boot.  
  
She noticed the chill in the room, which caused goose bumps to erupt on her arms. No sense of recognition came to her. She had no idea were they had taken her, but there were so many things she didn't know about them.  
  
"Crawford? Where are you?"  
  
"Right here Aya. I have been so worried, worried that we had lost you to them." Crawford coaxed from behind. Aya turned to look at him, but couldn't twist far enough around to see him.  
  
"Screw you." She replied cooly.  
  
"Don't be angry. We did it for your own good my dear." Crawford knelt in front of her, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Right. Did Tot and Nagi know about this? Were they in on it too?"  
  
"There was nothing to be in on."  
  
"Stop lying." She whispered.  
  
"I see you aren't ready to talk." He kissed her cheek and left the room, leaving Schuldig and Farfarello in his place. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to go now Omi!" Ken yelled, rummaging through Yoji's stuff for his keys.  
  
"I'm coming." The youngest member of Weiss replied. In his arms were three large guns. "Well, there's only two of us. The guns just might work a little better." He replied to the look on Ken's face. The other boy nodded, taking the largest gun and slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
Seven's tires squealed as Ken pulled out onto the road. "Do we know where we're going Ken-kun?"  
  
"Yup, Aya told us. He slipped it in her jacket. The tracer Manx gave you. Yoji asked her to make it." The soccer player flicked on the screen above the radio. A small red dot bleeped on the monitor which showed a map of the city.  
  
"Good it isn't moving around. Take this left, Ken." The tires screamed, and the chill night air blew over the two youngest assassins as they drove off to save a damsel in distress. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Poor little Birdie. Got her wings clipped." The Irishmen smiled from the doorway, licking his lips. Fresh blood streamed from his side, dripping into a small puddle. The room seemed to grow colder with Farfarello there.  
  
"Did Nagi know?"  
  
"Of course he did. Everyone was in on it, but after awhile Schreient just outlasted their usefulness."  
  
"And you kept Tot around to keep Nagi and me happy." The statement couldn't have sounded more natural. Of course they had, they wanted her happy.  
  
"Until recently. She was getting in the way, so Farf and I had a little fun with her." Fafarello's cold laugh sent a new wave of shivers down Aya's spine. "Then Nagi was going to tell you the truth, so we had to get rid of him too, but just for a while."  
  
"You guys are more twisted than I thought." She nearly shrieked when Farfarello appeared before her, stroking a cold blade against her cheek.  
  
"You have no idea." He whispered.  
  
"Now, now Farfarello. No hurting her. Once she goes through her... re- education we don't want her to be damaged."  
  
"Re-education?" The calm mask she was wearing faltered. A slight tremble of fear slipped in to the word.  
  
"We have to get you back to the way you were. It isn't that bad Aya dear. Only a little painful at first. We only use it on those who need more convincing to join us."  
  
The night waned on. Weariness and fear settled over the young girl, until she didn't know whether to sleep or stay awake and watch the two men standing over her. Blue eyes searched the small room for some way to escape, but every time she considered something Schuldig would look up at her with his jade eyes and smile, shaking his head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken pulled up to the spot and turned off the car. The two boys shut their doors with ease, and moved up to the entrance of the apartment complex.  
  
"The basement." Omi whispered, pointing below. The cold metal of the guns reassured Omi as he made his way down the creaking steps, praying that no one would hear them. Only a few green lights illuminated the passageway, giving everything a sickly, eerie glow. His blue eyes darted around them, moving up the stairs and back down them. Ken's thoughts were much more focused. Straight ahead, get the girl, get out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crawford's dreams were uneasy. He twisted in the silk sheets until he could hardly breathe. Forcing his eyes to open Crawford awoke to his same room. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead. "What is wrong with me?" He hissed. His head felt as if it were about to explode, and just as he reached his pain threshold a vision came.  
  
The red numbers of his radio clock read 2:37 AM. The two youngest members of Weiss burst through the doors with guns blazing. One bullet hit Farfarello in the head, probably killing him, and three others ripped into Schuldig's chest. He swung the door open just in time to watch it all happen. The brunette untied the girl and scooped her into his arms, carrying her out to his car and driving away, leaving Brad all alone, to watch Schuldig slowly die.  
  
Brad's eyes opened again. He plucked his glasses from their spot on the dresser and searched the room, his amber eyes landing on the red numbers of his radio clock. 2:36 AM. "Shit!" He jumped from his bed, taking the gun out of his side drawer, and ran out into the hallway. As he ran down the stairs, jumping down three at a time he could see the events happening over and over again. The basement door was open and just as he reached it the sounds of guns firing filled his ears. He threw the door open, already knowing that he was too late.  
  
Ken swept Aya-chan into his arms, and smiled down into the innocent face. Omi turned the gun to the open door, glaring at Crawford.  
  
"Out of the way. You don't have any tricks this time." He hissed. Crawford looked around the room. Just like his vision. Schuldig was lying on the ground, bleeding from three places on his chest, but the German was still alive.  
  
"The sooner we leave the sooner you can help him." Ken said softly, knowing the look on Crawford's face. It was the same look that Yoji had.  
  
"Get out." The American said, his voice low and broken. Ken pushed past him, keeping Aya close to him. Omi followed, running up the steps.  
  
Crawford knelt beside Schuldig, lifting the orange head onto his lap.  
  
"Why... didn't you... kill them?" Schuldig asked. Blood streamed from his lips, dripping on the crimson floor.  
  
"We have to get you to a hospital." Brad whispered, nodding.  
  
"So... that's what's been wrong with you. Nagi and... I weren't... the... only one to...fall..." Schuldig took in one last shuddering breath as the darkness crept across his jade eyes. "In love."  
  
"Schuldig? Schuldig!" Tears streamed down the executive's cheeks for the first time in over a decade. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think we made a mistake Ken-kun? Letting Crawford live?"  
  
"Omi, that man will be in mourning a long time. When the person you love dies, it's kind of hard to function. We're going to have to be the strong ones for a while. Yoji won't be handling Aya's death well, and Aya- chan..." Ken glanced back at the girl sleeping in the backseat, a small smile gracing her gentle features. "She'll be more than heart broken."  
  
"What did you promise Aya? In the house?"  
  
"I promised him that we would get out, Omi. And now that she's safe I think we should. Maybe even move. There isn't anything left for us in Tokyo."  
  
"Then where would we go?" Omi turned to Ken. There was a small smile on his face, and a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"I know a place." He whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(3 Months later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yoji, where do you want the rosebush?" Omi asked.  
  
"Over there, by the gate." Yoji replied, rolling through the grass in his new wheelchair. "Near the lilacs." Omi pushed the pot around until Yoji was satisfied with its position. Pulling out two spades Omi dug into the earth and planted the bush. Red roses waved gently in the breeze, adding to the colors and fragrances.  
  
The house was white, and large enough to fit all four of them and then some. Two stories rose above them, sending a shadow over the meticulously kept backyard, were an impressive garden was growing. Lilac, cherry trees, and roses bloomed all around them in a dazzling display of colors.  
  
Laughter drifted around the cheery house, and in the corner were two boys playing soccer.  
  
"Ok Lei, when you give it a lot of power don't aim so high, in fact aim lower than you intend, that way it won't go over the net."  
  
"Sure Oni-chan!"  
  
"Lei! Ken! Come on guys, supper's up!" Aya-chan smiled form the kitchen window. A girl with curly jet black hair and cyan eyes stood next to her, looking out at the four boys in the yard. "Thanks for everything Hana." Aya whispered, hugging the girl gently.  
  
"No need Aya. The singing career does have its advantages. Like a big enough salary to buy your long lost brother and all his friends a huge house."  
  
"Did you know that Ken wasn't dead. Deep down somewhere?" Aya sat down as the familiar tears formed in her blue eyes.  
  
"Somewhere inside I always knew. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just a question really."  
  
The boys came in and settled at the table. The delicious smells of home cooked food and the fragrance from the red roses on the table mixed together, giving the kitchen a very peaceful atmosphere. Sunshine streamed in the open windows and a soft breeze ruffled the white curtains.  
  
"Today, we are thankful for everything we have. New family, new life, new happiness. All thanks to Aya... I mean Ran. Today is his day." Yoji lifted his glass, a sad smile on his lips. "To Ran."  
  
"To Ran." The others replied in unison.  
  
And outside watched a man, with a happy smile on his face. A lock of crimson hair fell from the carefully placed hood into a pair of violet eyes. A single tear fell from his cheek as he turned away from the house.  
  
A/N: And so it is over! Or is it? 


End file.
